Catfish
by darkk.razberii
Summary: How badly did he want to talk to Naruto? Enough to use pictures of a cousin he knew didn't have a Facebook to create a fake profile and begin talking to a guy he liked? Yup. SasuNaru/NaruSasu NejiGaa ShikaIno NaruHina SasuDei, OOC, M, Yaoi and Het, AU
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish", I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

**CATFISH**

* * *

Damp blond hair, sweat dripping in rivulets down a tan face, sharp blue eyes darting back and forth, leg muscles contracting with each step… "I could lick every inch of him."

Neji snorted in laughter at Sasuke's sudden declaration. "The things you say sometimes."

Sasuke glanced at him sideways. "Come on, you can't tell me you wouldn't."

"I'm happily wifed up thank you very much."

The sullen redhead sitting next to Neji reached over and squeezed the boy's hand. "Call me your wife again," he threatened. Neji winced and Sasuke chuckled.

"Won't happen again, Gaara," Neji said quickly. He pulled his hand from the redheads vice-like grip and slung his arm across the thin boy's shoulders. "He doesn't know you exist, though, Sasuke."

Night-black eyes narrowed. "No shit, Neji. There are thousands of other students here." He looked back toward the blond soccer player and sighed. "He's probably not even bi with my luck."

"At least you're realistic," Gaara said.

"What's that mean?"

"You didn't even bother thinking he could possibly be gay."

"I think you could be optimistic and think he could be bi," Neji inputted.

Both Sasuke and Gaara gave him quizzical looks.

"I firmly believe all athletes have a little bi-curiosity in them. I mean, they spend the majority of their time with their teammates. Of course, being the 'men' they are they are often a little harder to convince of this little fact."

"And how would you know that?" Gaara asked sweetly.

Neji instantly grabbed his bag. "Oh fuck, look at the time. Class!" he called over his shoulder as he rushed away from the looming fury of his boyfriend.

Gaara rose slowly and regarded Sasuke with a cool look. "He forgets who I am sometimes. Have fun with your eye candy."

_Poor bastard_, Sasuke thought as he watched Gaara amble away. Neji didn't stand a chance. He turned his eyes back to the blond athlete down on the field below. Naruto Uzumaki was his name. They were both second semester freshmen at the University of Konoha. Naruto had entered the school on a soccer scholarship hailing from a prestigious school across the country. Sasuke had first noticed the ray of sunlight at an orientation activity and had been (obsessed) interested since. He'd never been one for blonds but he was somehow irrevocably smitten by this blond.

Sasuke had known for a long time that he preferred men over women. It was no big deal to him. He was very comfortable with himself and had received little to no grief from his family. He knew that his situation was rare and greatly appreciated his family for it. It was one of the reasons had chosen U of K; it was far enough for him to have his own life, but close enough that he could easily go visit home.

_Back to my blondie_. Sasuke's eyes raked over the field in search of Naruto. "Well ain't that a sight," he muttered distastefully. The blond had since approached a dark-haired girl and was currently laughing and teasing her by trying to give her a sweaty hug. Sasuke felt his heart drop as the girl placed her outstretched arms on Naruto's chest to keep him away but allowed him to lean forward and give her a kiss on the mouth. _Please tell me that's not his girlfriend. _Sasuke watched a little longer as Naruto went to meet up with his teammates. From the round of back smacks and hair ruffles and the blonds embarrassed glance over his shoulder Sasuke guessed that he and girl weren't officially a couple. It was a relief, but just barely. They could very easily become a couple the next day.

Sighing again, Sasuke leaned back on the bleacher behind him and tilted his face up toward the ceiling of the gym. The sounds of the next intramural sport filled the gym and Sasuke took that as his cue to leave. He gathered his belongings and started the trek across campus to his dorm. Vaguely he wondered if his roommate would be in. Didn't really matter either way he conceded.

The walk to his dorm was too long and too cold. By the time he reached his room he was shivering despite his attempts not to.

"Cold out there, huh."

He nodded at his friend, Shikamaru. "I swear my dick's probably about a fucking centimeter long by now."

"Where do you come up with this shit?" Shika asked giving him an incredulous look.

"Wanna see?" Sasuke asked, beginning to unzip his jeans.

Shikamaru waved him off, used to his roommate and friend's antics. "I don't wanna see your little shrunk dick, Sasuke."

"How about when it's long and hard?" He asked seriously, tossing his jacket on his bed.

Snorting, Shikamaru shook his head.

"Oh… I get it. You're more of a medium and soft guy. You and your weird kinks." He shook his head in disgrace and moved to turn on his laptop. "You'll never get anywhere that way."

"One day I'm going to record one of our conversations and play it for the world to hear, Uchiha. You're a fucking moron and no one knows it."

Sasuke typed in his password and spared Shikamaru a glance. "I will kill you." He tapped away at his keyboard for a few moments then leaned back with his hand thrown over his eyes. "Praise all things high and mighty for the Intramurals page on Facebook! And whoever this blessed photographer is."

"Let me guess, soccer intramural pictures are up?"

"Complete with plenty of shirtless athletes especially a particular blond one. I'm just warning you now, Shika, I may or may not need to take care of business."

"Who the hell wants to know that?!"

"Well, you know, just in case I can't resist the urge to take it out and—"

"Sasuke, under no circumstances are you to ever whip it out while I am in the room."

"How about if you're asleep?"

Shikamaru finally broke and laughed. "I hate you so much sometimes."

Grinning, Sasuke turned back to his laptop and began looking through the pictures. "I'm just messin' with your head. Can't promise I won't pop a boner though."

"Long as I don't gotta see it," Shikamaru muttered.

The two college students fell into comfortable silence as Shikamaru returned to his homework and Sasuke his Facebook stalking.

And speaking of Facebook stalking… Sasuke's heart jumped with glee as he noticed Naruto tagged in one of the pictured. _No wonder I couldn't find him, he goes by another name on here…_ Sasuke thought as he clicked on _Naru Namikaze_. He was rewarded with a plethora of personal pictures. It was too good, the guy didn't even have his privacy set that high. A glance at their mutual friends showed a few people Sasuke didn't even think would know the blond such as—he glared in his roommates direction—Shikamaru and a couple of people he knew through his older brother.

Leaving the tab open but minimizing the window and hibernating the laptop, Sasuke rose and walked casually over to Shikamaru's bed. "Hey Shika."

Shikamaru looked up. "Hello."

"Can we have a chat?"

"Sure?"

"Why didn't you tell me you know one Naruto Uzumaki? Or rather, Naru Namikaze."

"Oh."

"Oh."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I may or may not have dated his psycho-bitch cousin, Karin, in high school."

"You could have been my direct tie to the blond man of my dreams and you haven't even thought to mention it?"

"You're being dramatic, and besides I'm pretty sure you're not Naruto's type." Shikamaru studied him for a moment. "Actually, you're exactly his type. Wrong gender."

Sasuke paused before replying. "So you mean… if I were a pale, dark-eyed, dark-haired female Naruto would go for me?" That would explain the dark-haired girl earlier.

"He wouldn't be able to not go for you."

Sasuke turned abruptly, walked over to his bed, and dropped onto it face-first. _Dad, I curse your sperm for all eternity. Why couldn't you have created a girl instead of a boy? I take that back… I would hate to be female. Sorry father-sperm. Still, even just for a moment in time, couldn't I know what it would be like to have him want me the way I want him?_

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"That new show on MTV is on, _Catfish_."

"What's that about again?"

"People who wanna know if the person they've fallen for online are really who they say they are."

Sasuke sat up so fast he got a head rush. "Ow," he moaned, clutching his pounding head. "what now? People fall for other people online that they've never met?"

"It's not all that uncommon. It's just never been this public. I got dumped by Karin for some guy she met online. Not that that was a totally bad thing. If he can handle her…"

Sasuke didn't hear another word.

_It's a bad idea. It's a terrible idea. It's a horrific idea. Oh god, I have to do it. I think I have some pictures of my cousin she'll never know I used if I use them. No, no, no. It's so wrong._ Sasuke flopped back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. How badly did he want to talk to Naruto? Enough to use pictures of a cousin he knew didn't have a Facebook to create a fake profile and begin talking to a guy he liked? After much (about 10 seconds) consideration, Sasuke had reached his answer.

Yup.

* * *

**If you didn't know, Intramurals are sports played within the college, usually on the off season just for fun. **

**Anyway! Welcome to my new story CATFISH. I thought this would be a fun thing to write since I have a little experience with it myself. Let me know what you think! **

**Thank for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

**CATFISH**

* * *

Shikamaru was fast asleep, snoring lightly, when Sasuke slipped out of his bed and sat down in front of his laptop. He clicked around through his files for a few moments, looking for specific picture folders from family gatherings. Never once did he think any of these "family pictures" his mom made him take would come in handy. He found a couple of files from Christmas, Thanksgiving, and the summer with some good shots of his cousin. He even had one that had ample space for him to crop just her to make a good profile picture.

After creating a fake email address to use for signing up he went through the motions of creating his female alias: Reia Hoshino. He sent out a couple of friend requests to random people, especially guys, and hoped that the thirsty college population would jump on friend requesting a gorgeous girl. Because he couldn't even lie—his cousin was gorgeous.

He studied his new face: long jet black hair, gray, almond-shaped eyes, full glimmering lips, a small straight nose, and a knockout figure. He was going to reel Naruto in no problem. He created a couple of quick albums, careful to avoid too many pictures that included the more well-known members of the Uchiha family.

How would he explain it if someone discovered him? He groaned in frustration. He hadn't even started talking to the blond and this was already giving him a headache. How was he going to pull this off?

Pushing aside his negative, stressful thoughts, Sasuke typed _Naru Namikaze _into the search bar and clicked on his profile. _I'll just send him a quick message…_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Well hey handsome :) I just happened upon your profile and decided to go for it and say hey.**_

Mission accomplished.

Sasuke sat back and let out the breath he had been holding. Damn, when had his hands started shaking? He raked his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "Wow," he murmured. He got ready to close down his new Facebook and call it a night when a little red notification for his messages popped up. _No way!_ He clicked on it quickly.

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Uh, hey there :) thanks for bein so forward… im a little flattered I guess. Ur gorgeous ;)**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Why thank you. I didn't expect you to be awake. How are you?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Im alright, just kinda chillin. Y'know, college life. Late to bed early to rise lol**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Lol that's so true! so you're in college?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Sure am. Freshman at u of k. hbu?**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Im a junior at SU**_

_**Naru Namikaze **_

_**Oh you go to Sound? That's cool. I think we played them during the season.**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**The season… so you're an athlete? What do you play?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Soccer :)**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**I love soccer players ;)**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Really now? Well I love dark haired girls ;)**_

Oh lord, the flirting was just too much.

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**You like girls? That could be a problem, can you handle a woman?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Haha oh definitely. I have more than enough to handle you babe**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Damn is it hot in here? Lol While this conversation is quite invigorating I think we should both get some sleep. Message me tomorrow. Ill be waiting**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**I will… goodnight reia. Nice meeting you ;)**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Sweet dreams naru**_

Sasuke's face was burning. That had to be one of the most exciting things he had ever done. Naruto had taken the bait so easily. Shaking off his giddy feelings (for being giddy is definitely not becoming) Sasuke climbed back into his bed and pulled up the blankets. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. Even though Naruto thought he was talking to the gorgeous Reia it was Sasuke's personality and being he was really talking to and for Sasuke that was enough.

As Sasuke drifted off to sleep he ignored the nagging voice in the back of his mind that whispered to him over and over… _Are you sure that's enough?_

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke. You're looking quite chipper this morning."

"Neji, you're looking quite… alive after yesterday's ordeal," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Smirking in return Neji sat down beside him and leaned forward on his elbows. "Sasuke, Sasuke. There are methods to my madness. Pissing Gaara off makes him oh so energetic in bed."

"Mm." Sasuke took a bite of his toast and raised a smooth eyebrow at his long-haired friend. "Sounds like you had a good night."

Neji closed his eyes in bliss. "I don't even remember how many times we did it. I had him screaming my name. Of course, we got cut a little short when the RA interrupted. Fucking quiet hours."

"You're making me jealous."

"Then go get yourself laid. It's not like you're ugly."

Sasuke gave Neji a pointed look.

"No can do."

"What?"

Neji smirked. "I'd totally fuck you, Sasuke, but I'm already taken."

"That's not what that look was for and you know it," Sasuke growled. "Like I'd bottom for your prissy ass."

At this Neji burst into laughter. "I'm prissy? Have you looked in a mirror or listened to yourself lately, Sasuke? You're a fucking queen."

"I am not."

"You keep tellin' yourself that. Anyway, how'd you do in Philosophy?"

"I didn't take it last semester. I'm taking it now."

"Fuck," Neji groaned. "I need test answers."

Sasuke gave him a weird look. "Since when?"

"Since I just spent all night fucking my boyfriend!"

"Well ain't that a damn shame." With those parting words and a flip of his middle finger Sasuke exited the cafeteria to head to his class. A quick check of his cell phone let him see a message from Naruto.

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Morning Reia. Not gonna lie, I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. Its so weird to have such a gorgeous woman message me randomly on facebook. Not complaining though. So I think I could be digging my own grave with this, but how old are you?**_

Sasuke was ready to answer when his shoulder smacked against someone else's and the phone went flying from his hands. "Damn. My bad," he muttered.

The wild haired brunette he had bumped into shrugged. "No worries, man." Sasuke knelt to grab his phone and heard the guy yell, "Naruto! Over here!"

Sasuke turned so quickly his neck cracked. Naruto and the brunette bumped fists and stopped in the middle of the hall to chat. Sasuke scooped up his phone and wandered to a nearby doorway, pretending to wait for someone.

"Dude," Naruto began excitedly, "you're never going to believe this. This gorgeous… I mean, _gorgeous_ chick messaged me on Facebook at like 2AM."

"What?! I don't believe you. Lemme see."

Sasuke quickly typed back a message just to give the boys some more to talk about.

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Good morning handsome. Oh yeah? I hope you weren't thinking anything indecent you bad boy ;) is it really that weird? Guys message random girls on FB all the time; I figured this would be okay. Ooo the ever taboo age question! Not to worry, I'm a very open-minded woman… and i recently turned 21... u?**_

"Damn! She's hot!" the brunette exclaimed. "Hey, you have a message!" there was a moment of silence as both boys read the message. "She's 21! Fuck, Naruto. That is a _woman._ How old are you gonna say you are?"

"Uh, 18 going on 19?"

"No way, man. You're gonna seem like such a child."

"Dude, she already knows I'm a freshman."

"You coulda started late."

"I'm not gonna lie to her, Kiba." Naruto was silent for a few moments. "I definitely have an instant crush on her."

"What about Hinata?" Kiba asked. "Weren't you gonna ask her out?"

"Yeah… I mean, I just started talking to Reia last night. I've got a pretty woman crush… but I've liked Hinata for a while."

Sasuke felt stirrings of jealousy and anger in the pit of his stomach. Without waiting to hear any more he slipped into a crowd of students and disappeared down the hallway. _Hinata…the name sounded so familiar. _Regardless, Sasuke needed to up his ante. He needed Naruto to fall _hard _for Reia—for him.

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**An older woman. Sexy. I just turned 18 in October. Im a little young. Let's be honest with each other, do you have a boyfriend? Or someone you like? **_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**No boyfriend, I wouldn't message you if I had one. No one I like either, I tend to be a pretty independent woman although I do make the occasional exception. How about you, Naru? **_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**There is this girl I like… but I also have a crush on you .! is that bad? Maybe I'm still a kid, y'know, falling real fast.**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**It happens sometimes. This girl must be really pretty huh? I'm a little jealous, but flattered you have a crush on me. I may have a little crush on you too. I love those blue eyes. they do things to me.**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Ha ha ha.. damn. I gotta say, you got me with that last sentence. Hinata is real pretty, yeah. Glad you may have a little crush on me too though. Seriously though… you might cause some problems if you keep talking to me like that, Reia.**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Well then, I guess ill just have to behave myself huh? Ill do my best. But I have to admit.. im not very good at it. **_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Fuck fuck fuck. It must be these teenage hormones. You're really turning me on.**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Oops ;)**_

Sasuke switched off his phone when he got to the classroom. He knew he was leaving Naruto hanging but that would keep the excitement alive. The professor glared mildly at him, reminded him that he was just barely on time. As he took his seat the professor resumed taking attendance.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

_No. Fucking. Way._

Sasuke turned to look at the dark haired, big chested _Hyuuga_ who raised her hand briefly with a soft "Here." That was why he had recognized the name. Not only did they have class together… but she was related to his best friend.

Shit. Now if he fucked up things with Naruto and Hinata he risked the possibility of pissing Neji off.

Things just kept getting better and better.

* * *

**I wanted to make this chappie a little longer, but I'm currently sitting at home in the middle of blizzard NEMO! And the lights have been flickering… wanna get this out before power goes out. Then I'll write some more. Gotta love MA and its constant state of emergency-travel ban issuing self. Viva la Massachusetts!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

**CATFISH**

* * *

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Hey reia… where'd you go? I haven't heard from you since this morning. That wasn't a very nice thing to do to me y'know ;)**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Whatever did I do?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**you're teasing me. **_

Sasuke tucked his phone in his pocket and waved at Shikamaru and Neji. "Where's Gaara?" He asked as he approached the other two.

"He's going home for the weekend."

"Whatever will you do?"

"Don't be a bitch, Sasuke."

"Man," Shikamaru groaned. "When is your cousin gonna be here? I'm starving. Women just don't understand."

Neji shrugged. "I don't know, she said she just had to stop at her dorm—oh, there she is. Hinata!"

Sasuke's heart stopped. For fuck's sake… why was this happening to him? The girl walked up beside them and greeted Neji with a hug. Crap. He knew that look on Neji's face. He was being protective. He kept his arm slung around her shoulders and held her near his side. Why why why?

"Hinata, these are my friends Sasuke and Shikamaru. Guys, my cousin, Hinata."

"Nice to meet'cha." Shikamaru drawled.

Sasuke nodded.

"I think we have a class together," the soft-spoken girl said to Sasuke. He nodded again in affirmation. "Literature?" Another nod.

"Someone's not very talkative today," Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke ignored him as the foursome moved to the cafeteria to get food. As the others talked Sasuke quietly studied Hinata. She had thick, long black hair highlighted with an almost matching dark blue, the same silvery eyes as Neji, a full chest and nice swell of hips, and a soft, womanly demeanor. Sure, Reia could compete with this, but how could Sasuke? He bit his lip hard and sighed softly. Circumstances were already getting too complicated for his liking.

"Hey space cadet. You going to the party with us tonight?" Sasuke looked up to find his three lunch mates looking at him expectantly.

"Maybe."

"You need to come and get yourself laid. Seriously. When was the last time?"

"Oh c'mon Neji, you know he's saving himself for—"

"You're right. I'll go." Sasuke said quickly, cutting Shikamaru off before he could mention Naruto's name. "I do need to get laid." He cast Hinata a glance and found the girl blushing cutely. "I'm gay like your cousin there in case he failed to mention it."

"I kind of figured," she replied.

Sasuke snorted. "Hard not to, eh?"

She shrugged and moved away from Neji to get her lunch. Neji, in turn, moved closer to Sasuke. He leaned down and whispered, "You wanna screw around tonight?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm serious. We could get drunk…"

"What about Gaara? Your boyfriend? Ring a bell in that thick skull of yours?"

Neji grinned. "Trust me, I wouldn't forget that sweet ass. I'm not talking sex, Sasuke. Just fooling around. Maybe a blowjob? I still remember that one you gave me in high school; I wouldn't mind another."

Sasuke glared hard at his best friend. The guy was such a dick sometimes. "I'm not putting something that's been in Gaara's ass in my mouth. You piss me off." He'd given the guy one blowjob in high school and since then Neji seemed to think they had some sort of open friendship. Arrogant prick. "And if I see you fucking around with anyone else at that party tonight I'm gonna make you regret it. Stop doing shit that's gonna fuck up your relationship with Gaara."

"Aww you're no fun, Sasu."

"Don't fucking call me that."

"Touchy."

"Are you two gonna eat?" Shikamaru called over his shoulder as he and Hinata made their way to a table. "Cause we're not waiting for you anymore."

Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm briefly. "Hey, Neji… don't mention me liking Naruto around Hinata okay?"

Neji gave him a weird look. "Okay? Why?"

Now what to spill and what not to spill… hmm. If he told Neji what he'd seen in the gym then maybe Neji would go all protective and give Sasuke a better chance at succeeding with his little Internet plan. Or he could not tell him and just say he'd seen Hinata around Naruto before and didn't want word getting out…

"I think she and Naruto might have a thing."

Bingo.

Neji's pale skin reddened considerably. "I see." He turned abruptly, grabbed some food and stalked over to the table.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as Neji didn't say anything to Hinata but kept an eye on her while scanning the rest of cafeteria for a certain blond. _Thanks for the help, Neji, _he thought.

Lunch went by without a hitch, Shikamaru excusing himself a little early with "something to do" and the cousins departing soon after with "homework before partying" leaving Sasuke to finish his lunch alone before making his way slowly back to his dorm.

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Im sorry naru, its rude of me to tease, but its so fun. Do you want to play a game with me?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**A game? Sure…**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Ok, 20 questions. No limits. No asking the same question immediately after the other person asks, be creative. Ill go first. When was your first kiss?**_

_**Naru Namikaze **_

_**My first real kiss was in the seventh grade (I don't count those silly elementary school ones). She was my first crush. How old were you when you lost your virginity?**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Haha of course. I was 16 and he was 18. Do you drink?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**I try to avoid it being an athlete and all, plus im underage? I have drank a few times though. What's your bra size? ;)**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**36D. how big are you? ;)**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Wah im only like an A cup ;P kidding. I'm a solid 7"… Do you send risqué pics?**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Damn such a bad question for me to ask. Now Im thinking about it. **_(Sasuke was drooling.)_** Uhmm pics depend on the person… the time… I'm not just giving them out, you know? Have I made you hard yet?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Shit. Fuck yeah you have. Do you think its bad that we're moving this fast? Or that I keep thinking about all the things I want to do to you?**_

Sasuke, terribly engrossed in his conversation with Naruto (and pretending Naruto knew who he was and that he was male) failed to notice the signal left for him by his roommate on the outside of the door. Absently, he unlocked the door and pushed it open and was greeted by the sounds of skin slapping against skin, grunting, and a female voice moaning.

He looked up, wide-eyed, to see Shikamaru fucking some blonde chick. "Shit."

The girl squealed and grabbed a pillow to hide herself while Shikamaru glared poison daggers at Sasuke. "Seriously? Didn't you see the signal?"

"I was—I just—no."

"Well do you mind?" he growled. "I'm kind of balls-deep here and I'd like to finish in peace."

Sasuke covered his mouth to hold back a laugh. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm gay." He said to the embarrassed girl. He backed up to the door and prepared to leave. "Oh, Shikamaru?"

"Oh my god, Sasuke, what!?"

"Nice ass."

"Get the fuck out!"

Sasuke ducked out the door, laughing, and headed to the common room to chill until Shikamaru texted him.

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**I don't think its so bad. I mean, everything about this whole situation has been fast-paced, but that's the kind of generation we live in don't you think? And you're a guy and ive been teasing you, of course you're gonna think about things like that. I don't mind, it's not like ive discouraged you. what have you been thinking?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Ive been thinking about what it would be like to actually see you. to kiss you and run my hands up your stomach and sides and touch your chest. To grab your hips and press them into mine so you can feel how hard I am. To undress you and push you down. To have you suck me off. To fuck you hard…**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Fuck naru. Id love all of that. id love to feel your hardness against me. its so sexy that you want me so bad**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Would you ever send me pics? I hate to sound like complete perv, but something I could jack off to.**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**At some point, maybe. We'll see naru.**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Shit I wont even lie to you, im jacking off right now. Im really fucking hard and horny.**_

Sasuke hissed softly, feeling his dick awakening. Why did Shikamaru have to be having sex now of all times. The last thing he wanted to do was have an erection while sitting in the common room.

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Youre turning me on. **_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Whenever I see that I have a message from you I get excited. And then the conversations we have leave me so hard. Im glad my roomie is out right now, I can just lay in bed and do it. Feels so good. Wonder what itd be like to have you sucking me right now**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Mmm id love to suck you off. To taste your cock. Id lick you up and down and give the head a little suck, just tease you for a little before taking you all in my mouth and sucking hard. I can take you deep too, sucking and nipping and licking. You've never had head the way I can give it to you naru.**_

Well there goes all his self control. Sasuke positioned his bag on his lap to hide his raging erection from view. He slipped one hand under the bag and pressed his palm against the bulge for some relief.

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Fuck reia you made me cum**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Good ;)**_

Sasuke looked around quickly and seeing no one made a mad dash for the bathrooms. He claimed a stall and slammed the door shut, undoing his pants and pulling his dick out in no time. He gripped the hard, burning flesh in his hand and stroked it up and down, once, twice groaning softly at the relief. Running his thumb over the head and pushing down gently on the slit to get himself going, he set a steady pace with his hand stroking hard. Tremors ran through his body as he thought of Naruto.

What would he look like? Would he lay in bed on his back with his legs spread and his dick firmly in his hand? Would he stroke it hard and fast or slow and leisurely? Would he fondle his balls with the other hand? Sasuke's hand sped up and he thought about the blond masturbating. Would he do it with his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, panting? Would he moan someone's name?

Would he ever moan Sasuke's name?

Sasuke gasped as his orgasm ripped through him suddenly, cum spurting in long, thick streams. He rode it out, stroking vigorously until the tremors stopped and his dick was soft and limp in his sticky hand. _Shit, that was good._ Sasuke tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was definitely having sex at that party tonight.

* * *

**I survived Nemo. That blizzard was no joke. We lost power for a while and had to shovel out our LONG-ASS L shaped driveway. It took four people and many hours. Woulda been reeeeaaal nice if the damn plow had showed up like it was supposed to.**

**Anywho, next chapter will probably have lots of college-party sex (including het). I'm debating though. Does Neji convince Sasuke to mess around a little bit or no? If you have an opinion LET ME KNOW! PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

**BE REMINDED THAT ONE OF THE PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY IS ALSO SASU/DEI. THEREFORE: DO. NOT. BITCH. AT. ME.** **especially the pain in the ass guest reviewers. Please and thank you! if this will make you stop reading my story… boo-hoo. Sorry lovelies, this girl doesn't have the time. **

**I am however, very grateful to the support I have received. Don't forget that! also I take kindly to calm, respectful opinions. I can't be bothered with anything else. **

**CATFISH**

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke gathered in Neji's dorm room pre-gaming around 10PM. Sasuke was dressed in a tight dark blue shirt and black jeans complete with sleek black boots and Neji was dressed similarly with a dark purple shirt, blue jeans and black boots that matched Sasuke's. Shikamaru had thrown on a Henley tee and some khakis.

"Repeat it back to me, Neji," Sasuke said as he threw back the last of the bottle of Black Label.

"No kissing. No blowjobs. No fucking. Dancing should not be excessive."

"I have Gaara on speed dial," Shikamaru reminded.

"Fucking Nazi's."

Shikamaru and Sasuke rolled their eyes. Neji had never been a relationship sort of guy so he often needed some… pointers from his loving friends. Gaara was his first steady boyfriend and he wasn't great at it, but he was working on it.

"What good is a boyfriend that goes home on the weekends?" Neji moaned.

"What good is a boyfriend that can't control himself?" Sasuke shot back and Shikamaru snickered. Neji grumbled something and grabbed more drinks for himself and Shikamaru. Sasuke refused another and took out his cell.

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**What you up to?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Nothing really just getting ready to go to this party off campus.**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Don't get into any trouble haha**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Hey reia.. would you be…mad if I slept with someone?**_

Sasuke grit his teeth. Of course he would be mad. And jealous to boot, but he couldn't say that. He had to play it cool. He'd known this shit wasn't going to be easy when he got into it.

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**I have no right to be mad naru. You're a growing boy, you have needs. Sure, I feel a little jealous that itll be some girl other than me, but I would expect the same if I was in your place. After all, we just talk to each other.**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Youre right… well… feel free to go get yourself laid haha! Jk**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Silly boy. Have fun at your party. Use protection!**_

Sasuke took a deep breath and reminded himself that he had plans to get laid himself. Why couldn't Naruto do the same? Oh who was he kidding? He wanted to throw a hissy fit and demand that Naruto not sleep with anyone. The thought of the blond sleeping with another person made his stomach churn.

"Neji stop fucking drinking," Sasuke snapped suddenly. "The man-whore in you is harder to control when you're drunk."

"Oh, something the best friends have in common," Shikamaru commented drily.

Sasuke made a face at his roommate. "Ha. Ha."

"He's gotcha there," Neji pointed out. "You can kinda be a man-whore."

"Shut the fuck up, slut."

Neji simply laughed and raised his beer. "To the road to loyalty! I will be good to Gaara!"

"Cheers." Sasuke and Shikamaru said in unison.

Let's see how this goes.

* * *

Music was pounding through the speakers, sweaty bodies pushed close together grinding, gyrating, swaying. Drinks sloshed out of cups held in the hands of drunken college students. Girls in too short skirts and shirts that rode both up and down jiggled as they walked and moved sensually against one another. Guys leaned against the walls grinning lecherously as asses grinded hungrily against their dicks.

Sasuke grimaced in distaste as the crowd of partiers erupted in cheers at the two topless girls that had climbed up on a table. He looked on with morbid fascination at the jiggling, bouncing masses of fat called breasts on their chests. Why was this attractive?

Shikamaru, shit-faced and free, was standing near the front of the crowd reaching for one of the topless girls. Sasuke vaguely recognized her as the fuck-girl. She squealed when she saw Shikamaru and leapt off the table into his arms. The man looked like he was in heaven with her breasts pressed against his face.

"Sasukeee."

Sasuke jumped at the whine. He turned to see Neji watching him impatiently. "What?"

"Dance with me," his best friend demanded.

"Seriously?"

Neji grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Yup. I thought you were gonna come to this party to get yourself laid?" he said as he began to move lightly against him.

Sasuke shrugged as he began to dance. Truth be told, he'd spent most of his time looking for Naruto. The blond had said he was going to a party, but he hadn't caught sight of him. "Where's Hinata?"

"She said somethin' about hanging out with TenTen or somethin' instead."

_Shit_, Sasuke thought. If Naruto had said something about going to a party and possibly getting laid, he'd probably gone to a different house party and he'd probably invited Hinata to go with him. Shit. There was nothing he could do about it though, so might as well begin enjoying his party.

He and Neji danced together for a bit talking, joking, and laughing all the while. Sasuke liked his friend like this—not being a dick or a man-eater. The guy had come a long way since high school. They were dancing quite peacefully and laughing at some other drunken idiots when Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder. Neji, able to see who had just tapped him, raised an eyebrow, winked, and melted into the crowd.

Sasuke turned and found himself face to face with blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile. His heart jumped, but he calmed when he realized it wasn't Naruto. This guy looked older and had longer hair. And boy was he hot. "Hi."

"Hi," the other blond replied, still smiling. "I'm Deidara."

"Sasuke."

"Would you like to dance with me, Sasuke?" the slightly shorter blond asked.

Sasuke grinned. "I'd love to."

"Perfect." Deidara gave his back to Sasuke and rolled his hips seductively. Sasuke grabbed a hold of those hips and pressed against them, grinding against the blond's ass in time with the music. Their bodies moved in unison, dipping and grinding effortlessly.

Deidara spun around in Sasuke's arms. "I've been watching you all night," he said softly, leaning close so Sasuke could hear him.

"Yeah?" Sasuke breathed, pressing his forehead against Deidara's.

Bright blue eyes looked straight into his. "Yeah. Know what I was thinking the whole time?"

"What?"

Deidara wound his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled his head down. Hot breath tickled Sasuke's ear as he whispered, "I want him to fuck me."

Sasuke pulled back and slammed his mouth against the blond's. Teeth clicked and lips were made sore, but neither male cared. Sasuke tilted Deidara's head back and pushed his tongue past the other's lips. The moan that vibrated through Deidara's chest sent shockwaves straight to Sasuke's cock. "C'mon," Deidara panted, pulling away momentarily. "This is my friend's place, I know a room we can use." Sasuke nodded and let Deidara lead him through the crowd and up a set of stairs; they half-walked, half-tripped down a hallway to a bedroom that they promptly locked themselves inside.

As soon as the door was shut Deidara shoved Sasuke against the wall and dropped to his knees. Sasuke wanted to moan at the sight of that blond head hovering in front of his tented jeans. Deidara made quick work of his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs, leaving Sasuke in just his black boxer-briefs with an impressive hard-on threatening to break free. He breathed hotly on the skin of Sasuke's hip and gripped the elastic waist with his teeth.

Sasuke groaned as his burning dick met cool air. Deidara hummed appreciatively at his size and licked his lips. "Yum," he giggled before engulfing Sasuke in his hot mouth. Sasuke's hand shot to the blond hair and tugged. Deidara moaned and swirled his tongue around the engorged head. The tip of his tongue dipped in and out of the slit until Sasuke was panting hard and squirming.

"C'mon," Sasuke panted impatiently. "Fuck."

Deidara pushed his mouth further down on Sasuke's dick and came back up. He bobbed his head a few more times, find a comfortable pace for Sasuke's girth and set to work. Sasuke was a little embarrassed at how quickly he began falling apart. The blond knew how to work with his mouth.

"A-Ah, shit. Shit, not so fast," Sasuke warned. He thrust his hips shallowly into Deidara's mouth, pleased when the blond took his movements in stride. "Slow d-down!" He growled, feeling a familiar coil low in his abdomen. Deidara did him one better and pulled away from his cock with a wet pop.

"Let's move to the bed," he said, smiling up at Sasuke with swollen red lips.

They fell onto the bed, mouths already connected. Sasuke loved the taste of his own precum mixed with Deidara's saliva. Yes, he was definitely a pervert. He reached down between their bodies as they kissed and found Deidara's pants already undone. Smirking into the kiss, he snaked his hand down the other's front and gripped his dick.

"Oh fuck!" Deidara yelped.

Sasuke flipped them over and stood momentarily. He kicked off his boots and shoved his jeans and boxers all the way down, allowing his dick to stand proud. Deidara's hand found his own dick as he watched Sasuke undress. Sculpted abs were revealed as well as Sasuke yanked his shirt over his head and let it fall.

"Shit, you're more gorgeous than I thought."

"Thanks," Sasuke grinning, pulling off Deidara's shoes and pants. He swatted the blond's hand away and gripped the hard, velvety flesh in his own hand. He swiped his thumb through the precum that had gathered and smeared it around the head of Deidara's cock. "Lube? Condoms?"

"Pocket."

Sasuke reached down into Deidara's pants and produced a bottle of lube and two condoms. He smirked at the blushing blond and stroked his cock gently. "Someone came prepared." Deidara moaned in response. "Turn over," Sasuke ordered. He popped the cap on the lube and spread it over his fingers. "Need me to start with one?" he asked.

"T-two."

"Little slut," Sasuke moaned as he shoved two fingers into Deidara's awaiting asshole. The blond arched his back and let out a strangled cry. Sasuke pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring them occasionally. With his other hand he reached forward and stroked Deidara's cock so the blond wouldn't go soft. He added a third finger and probed around in the tight heat of Deidara's ass.

"Nngh! Aaah! S-Sasuke, there! There!"

Sasuke pressed his fingers against the nub he'd found and continued to stroke the dick in his hand. "Feel good?"

"Nn, yeah, yes!"

Sasuke had had enough. He wasn't here to make love to this guy; he just wanted to fuck him. Releasing the blond, he fumbled with the condom and finally ripped it open. He rolled the rubber down onto his aching dick and grunted a quick, "Ready?" before pushing into the tight little hole.

Deidara threw his head back with a screech. Sasuke clenched his jaw, feeling the other tighten around him. He waited a few moments before pulling back and slamming back in. There was no rhythm to his thrusts, no gentleness, nothing but raw, animalistic hunger and need for satisfaction. Deidara was writhing and moaning beneath him, begging him to go faster, harder. Who was he to deny the blond his pleasure too? He fucked him hard, speaking no words but listening to every word the other spoke. He wasn't a complete heartless bastard.

"S-Sasuke, gonna, haah, ahhh, c-cum! I'm gonna..." Deidara trailed off as his body jerked violently with his orgasm. "Nnngh," he groaned; his entire body trembling.

Sasuke thrust hard into the constricting hole a few more times and felt his orgasm race through him. He collapsed forward, breathing harshly into the back of Deidara's neck. They lay still for a few minutes before Sasuke pulled his cold, limp dick from the other's ass and discarded the condom. He glanced at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock. 3:00AM.

"You can stay here if you want," Deidara offered. "We can clean up and sleep. I'll keep you warm."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, too tired to even think about walking back to his dorm and possibly being shut out because Shikamaru was fucking. He let Deidara clean them both up and get him under the blankets.

The blond curled up in front of him, his hair tickling Sasuke's nose. Sasuke buried his face in the blond locks and inhaled deeply. It was nice to sleep tangled with another body once in a while.

"Hey," Deidara said softly.

"Hm?"

"Think we could do this again? I'd like to have sex with you when you aren't just using me to get off."

"I'm that transparent huh?"

Deidara snorted. "You couldn't have been more distant if you were on another planet."

"We'll see, huh," Sasuke yawned.

"Yeah… we'll see."

And for the first time, Sasuke slept without any thoughts of his blond crush.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

****Great big shout out to RORONOA SZAYEL for being infinitely awesome****

**CATFISH**

* * *

Naruto POV

"Hinata!" Naruto called, waving down the dark-haired girl. She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled shyly. Naruto grinned, she was too damn cute with her little smiles and that body…daaamn. He stuck his hands into his pockets and met her halfway. "Hey," he said, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, Naruto, thanks for inviting me out tonight."

Naruto slipped his arm around her waist and gripped her hip lightly. "No problem. We're gonna have fun tonight." _Hopefully, a lot of fun._ "Kiba should be there already waiting for us. He headed out before me to drink."

"I see."

Naruto wanted to sigh, but refrained from it. He did like this girl, but her personality was so unlike his. He was loud and energetic and talkative and she was so… not. But she was cute and sweet and when they did talk they had some good conversations. Then of course he had to admit that he loved the thought of corrupting her. She seemed so innocent and he loved it. _I'm such a perv._

Plus, there was Reia. Reia, Reia, Reia. What could he say about her? She was a sexy, older woman he'd never met before and only seen pictures of, but he was so drawn to her. It wasn't just her looks, but goddamn those helped; it was her personality that he was beginning to see so much of. She didn't seem to be afraid of anything. She talked dirty and teased hard, things he definitely liked.

It was complicated though. He had mixed feelings about his whole budding relationship with her. Somehow it all felt a little surreal. He'd told Kiba about her, but other than that it was almost as if she wasn't real. It was like his life at school and his talks with her were two different lives he was living. And maybe he was getting to a place where he wanted both of those lives to be one.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Hinata looked up at him from behind long, dark eyelashes. She seemed nervous about something. He pulled her over to a nearby building and leaned against it positioning her between his legs. Tilting her face toward him he leaned down and placed a slow kiss on her lips. "What's up?" he asked. "You look a little nervous."

"I—I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

She fidgeted for a few moments, her eyes darting around but never settling on him. She worried her lip with her teeth briefly before letting out a soft sigh. "Uh—I was just wondering… are we—are we g-going to have—are we going to h-have sex tonight?"

Naruto didn't know a human could turn that red. She looked like she might pass out. He circled his arms around her and tugged her closer. "Do you want to? I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, Hinata. I'll be honest with you, I'd really like it, but that's just me being horny. If we do it or if we don't I'll just be happy to spend some time with you."

"D-do I need to decided n-now?"

"No, no. We'll just go with it okay? If things heat up and you think you're ready we'll go for it and if not, okay. Don't do anything you're not ready for just for my sake." He reached up and threaded his fingers through her soft hair. Damn. He hated being such a good guy sometimes.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Smiling, Naruto claimed her lips again in a long kiss. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and hummed in satisfaction when she parted her lips slightly, allowing him to push his tongue past them to meet hers. She touched her tongue experimentally to his and Naruto felt a zing shoot straight to his lower abdomen. Hinata was usually pretty reserved so he didn't get much tongue action. Naruto moved away albeit reluctantly. "Enough of that," he whispered. "let's go."

* * *

"Man," Kiba yelled in Naruto's ear over the pounding music, "please tell me you are finally gonna hit that tonight."

Naruto shrugged, watching Hinata laugh and dance with some of her girlfriends.

"Seriously!?"

He took a swig from the beer in his hand and turned to his best friend. "I'm not gonna force her, dude. I'm not into rape."

"You don't gotta rape her, geez! You just gotta seduce her. The girl wants you, everyone knows it. And you know what they say about the quiet ones," Kiba grinned, elbowing Naruto in the side.

Naruto laughed. "Shit, Kiba, I can only dream."

"Oh you've been dreaming all right. Every night! Mmm, uhh, nnn, nnn!"

Naruto burst into laughter and shoved the brunette away from him. "Jackass! I do not make noises like that! You've been hearing yourself!"

"You're probably right," Kiba deadpanned and the two laughed even harder. Once they had calmed, Kiba finished off his beer and scanned the dancefloor. "Oh god. That ass. I will see you in the morning, blondie. I have got to tap that now thank you very much!" he threw Naruto a lecherous wink and darted off to get "that ass".

Naruto shook his head, chuckling. Now standing alone he found himself itching to pull out his phone and check his Facebook. He clenched his hand and took a deep breath. Tonight it was all about Hinata, not Reia.

Not Reia.

He approached the dancefloor, smiling at Hinata's friends while they smirked coyly at him. Slipping behind the oblivious girl he placed his hands on her hips and pressed his hips against her ass. Her friends giggled and hooted as Naruto danced against her, loving the feel of her ass grinding against his awakening dick. He leaned forward nipping at the shell of her ear and murmured, "You must know I didn't come over here to dance."

"I—I know," she replied.

He pushed her hair aside and littered her neck with soft kisses. "C'mon." He reached down and twined their fingers together. Hinata cast her friends a nervous and excited look as Naruto led her away from the other partiers. Kiba noticed the two leaving and flashed Naruto a grin and a thumbs up as he and Hinata disappeared down the hallway.

Naruto pushed open a door, peeked inside, and pulled Hinata in with him. He shut the door behind them, fumbling for the lock and held Hinata against the door with his body. "I want you kinda bad right now," he said in her ear.

Hinata blushed a deep red, gripping the front of shirt in her shaking hands.

"Calm down." Naruto led her over to the bed and the two sat down. "Tell me if you wanna stop," he told her before pressing their mouths together. Her lips were warm, her tongue hot. Naruto watched as Hinata's pale eyes clouded over and her eyes slipped shut. He gripped the back of her neck and kissed her harder. That look in her eyes before she had closed them was so promising to him. His other hand drifted down her side, rubbing gently to calm her.

Her body relaxed under his touch and he took the chance to slip his hand under her shirt. The smooth skin of her stomach felt hot and soft under the rough pads of his fingers. He could touch her all day and never grow tired of it. A soft whimper escaped her as his hands traveled higher. His fingers soon brushed against the fabric of her bra and a swell of excitement bloomed low in his belly. Slowly, carefully, he worked his fingers under the wire of her bra and pushed it up. He moaned softly into her mouth as he got the first touch of her breast.

Hinata's body jerked as she felt Naruto's cool hand palm her soft flesh. His thumb and forefinger found her pert nipple and pinched gently. Their mouths separated as she gasped. Naruto took this chance to push her shirt and bra up and latch his mouth onto her nipple.

"N-Naruto!" she exclaimed, her hands coming up to grip his blond hair.

He sucked on her nipple and flicked his tongue against it, feeling the hardness of it. His other hand came up to pinch and flick her other nipple, teasing it to hardness also. He switched sides and laved the other nipple with the attention of his mouth before being satisfied with his handiwork. He sat up to look at her and groaned.

Even if she told him she wanted to stop then he would've been a happy man just to have gotten to see her in the state she was in. Her hair was mussed and her eyes heavy-lidded. Her face was pink and her lips shiny and swollen from kissing. With her shirt pushed up over her swelling breasts and heaving flat stomach she looked every bit erotic and innocent all at once. His erection was screaming to be freed from the cage of his jeans. "Hinata," he moaned, leaning over her until she fell back on the bed. "You're so sexy, fuck. Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

She shook her head vigorously, avoiding his gaze in embarrassment.

"Shit, babe," he groaned, kissing and nipping at her neck as his hands explored her exposed torso once more. "I don't wanna freak you out. Have you ever seen a guy's cock before?"

She shook her head shyly.

"You wanna see?" he whispered in her ear. "I wanna show you. I want you to see what you do to me." He took her silence as positive as opposed to negative. Sitting up he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He pushed the jeans down to his thighs, revealing to her the tent in his boxers first.

He smirked at the way her face lit up in embarrassment, yet her eyes couldn't stray from his groin. Slipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers he slowly pushed them down until his cock sprang free. He almost laughed at the way Hinata's eyes widened, but still never looked away. Giving his suffering erection a few strokes, he smiled at the red-faced girl. "What do you think?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she murmured, "I like it."

Naruto hissed, not expecting such a straightforward reply, and stroked a little faster. "Do you wanna touch?"

Hinata remained silent again, but lifted a shaking hand cautiously. Naruto swallowed hard, nodding encouragingly. He moved his hand to let her have full access. "Mmm," he moaned as he felt her small, soft hand grip his dick. He put his hand over hers and moved it up and down slowly. "J-just like that, but a little faster. A-Ah, that's it. Yeah. Mm, shit, Hinata, you're doing such a good job." His words gave her confidence and she moved her hand a little faster and squeezed him just a little harder. "Oh, fuck! Wait, wait, slow down!" Naruto felt a pang of panic as he felt his orgasm approaching far too quickly. Her innocence would be his undoing. Hinata stopped moving completely, a look of horror on her face.

"Di-Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. You're just too good," he reassured with a smile. He leaned down to share a secret with her. "You almost made me cum. That's how bad you turn me on." He shifted a bit, letting his hand drift down to her jeans. "Am I turning you on, Hinata?" She just barely nodded. "Yeah?" he breathed. "Are you…wet for me?" she just barely nodded again.

He popped the button on her jeans and unzipped them. "Can I feel?" he asked slyly, already brushing his fingers over her panties. Her body tensed and her breathing sped up as Naruto's fingers traced lower and lower. He hummed in satisfaction at the way her body jerked up off the bed when he rubbed his finger over her clit through the fabric. His finger slid lower and he pressed gently. "Shit. I can feel how wet you are even through your panties."

"N-Naruto…"

"Yes, babe, what is it?"

"I want you to touch me."

In less than five seconds Naruto had yanked down her jeans and panties and was licking his lips looking down at her smooth mound. "You're beautiful," he whispered, ghosting his fingers along the skin just above her clit. He reached down with his other hand to give his poor, neglected cock a few comforting strokes as he finally let his finger rub over her clit.

The sound that came from her mouth was sinfully delicious. He rubbed her clit more until she was writing and bucking underneath him. His cock was aching, throbbing, to be inside her. He needed to be inside her tight, wet heat. He wanted it so bad he could cry. Instead he smiled. "You like that? Anyone ever touched you like this before?"

Hinata tossed her head, panting harshly. "J-Just you."

"Fuck, that's what I like to hear. Now, let me show you something you'll love." He finished his sentence by slipping a finger inside her. Oh, so the sounds could get better. He slid his finger in and out slowly to start, knowing she was being hit with a host of new sensations.

"G-Good, so good. N-Naruto!" Hinata cried.

"It's gonna get better," he grunted, thrusting his finger in and out fast. His mouth was watering at the wet feeling. Without any type of warning he dipped his head down and licked at her neglected clit.

"Oh shit!"

A laugh bubbled up in his chest. He'd made her swear. Sweet. He continued fingering her as he licked at her clit before removing his finger and dipping his tongue into her, tasting her essence. Yup. He could eat that all day. After a few more minutes of his ministrations he sat up licking his lips clean and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He loved the way she was laid out in front of him, panting and flushed and sexy as hell.

Working quickly, he ripped open the condom he'd fished from his back pocket and rolled it onto his cock. Kicking his jeans off all the way he settled over her and stroked her face gently. "Hey, Hinata. Baby. Are you ready for this? Do you want it?" he reached between them and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. "Can I?" He asked, pressing in slowly.

Imagine his surprise.

Suddenly she pressed her hands against his chest and her eyes widened. "Stop," she said.

Naruto froze. The head of his cock was already inside her. He could feel the resistance from how tight she was already. Stop?

"Stop, stop." She repeated.

"I stopped…"

"I can't do this," she breathed out. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm sorry."

Naruto rolled off her instantly. He threw his arm over his eyes and breathed deeply. "I told you I would stop if you wanted me to."

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, her voice thick with tears.

He didn't move as he heard her get up and get dressed. He lay there long past the time he heard her slip out the door and close it behind her. He lay there until his erection wilted and his body grew cold.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Naruto's little escapade! I realize his part is probably better than Sasuke's but I am a little more well versed in male/female than male/male OMG TMI! Haha! Fear not, I will work hard at making my M/M scenes better. **

**Thank you everyone for accompanying me on this fun journey!**

**Stay tuned :)**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

Happy Valentine's Day. Enjoy this completely unrelated chapter!

**Keep in mind that no matter what pairings I mix up in here there IS a final outcome that we will reach. Be PATIENT and please DO NOT WHINE. You can't get everything you want right when you want it. Brats ;)**

**CATFISH**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the party and Sasuke had yet to hear from Naruto. He'd tried sending a couple of messages, but after receiving no reply he decided to wait and see if the blond would eventually message back. There was a nagging worry that maybe his plan had flopped and Naruto had lost interest, but he was still a little hopeful.

Sasuke had, however, been texting Deidara, the man he'd slept with that night. They'd woken up the next morning and dressed in silence. Sasuke had no real intentions of pursuing anything with this new blond, but Deidara seemed to have other plans. He'd quietly put his number into Sasuke's phone after asking to see it, kissed Sasuke on the cheek, smiled his bright smile, and disappeared down the street. Sasuke had sent a text to him with just his name, more a formality than a declaration of interest.

The next evening he'd received a text and the two began to talk.

Deidara was 22 years old and had graduated a couple of months earlier in the winter commencement. He had established himself locally as an artist and was currently trying to make a bigger name for himself. He'd been featured in magazines and won a couple of awards for his work already. His most recent project was setting up a small online shop run out of his apartment. He'd confessed to Sasuke that he wasn't normally a bottom, but when he had seen Sasuke he'd known he wouldn't win that battle yet didn't mind one bit.

(Neji had laughed hysterically at this, claiming Deidara clearly didn't know how much of princess Sasuke really was. Gaara had to save him from that one.)

Sasuke found the older man intriguing. While he noticed that Deidara had a terrible childish streak in him, the man was mostly focused and mature. He liked that. And he didn't like that he liked that. He was supposed to be on a mission, albeit a very poorly planned and idiotic mission at best.

He hated to admit it, but Deidara was making him think.

"So, does this mean you've given up on Naruto?" Shikamaru asked after Sasuke recounted a conversation with Deidara.

"No," he snapped, "it does not. I just met Deidara."

"Well at least with him he actually knows you exist… and likes men. That's a pretty important factor."

"No shit, Shikamaru."

"I'm just saying. This thing with Naruto seems a little childish. You're sitting around pining after a guy who one: doesn't know you exist. Two: appears to be completely straight. And three: _doesn't_ know you _exist_. Deidara on the other hand is right there. He's mature, makes his own money, has his own place, knows what he wants in life, and is very aware of your existence."

Sasuke frowned at his friend. "All those points you made about Deidara can't be lined up with the points you made about Naruto."

"My point exactly, Sasuke. You don't know anything about Naruto except his face and body. He could be terrible for all you know."

_But I do know things about Naruto_, Sasuke wanted to argue. Instead he pressed his lips together and shrugged.

"You'll be really stupid if you toss Deidara aside, Sasuke."

Right on cue, Sasuke's phone began vibrating underneath him. Deidara's name flashed on the screen. "Hello."

"Hello, gorgeous!" Deidara chirped. "How are you?"

"Not too bad. Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I was wondering if you'd like to grab something to eat?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes to the ceiling and hummed. It couldn't really hurt could it? After all, Shikamaru had a bit of a point and anything he did was _technically _of no relevance to Naruto. "What time?"

Deidara chuckled. "I may or may not be parked on campus already."

"What if I'd said no?" Sasuke teased.

"Well, I'd never have told you and I'd go home like a kicked puppy."

"Stupid," Sasuke chided. "Text me where you are and I'll be out in about ten."

"Sounds good!"

Sasuke hung up and glared at Shikamaru's amused expression. "Shut up."

"Looks like Sasuke's about to get himself a new boyfriend."

Rummaging through his drawer for a shirt, Sasuke paused for a moment to look over his shoulder. "You don't think he'd ask me out so soon do you?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't see why not. He seems too busy to be playing games, judging from what you've told me. He probably needs to know ASAP whether or not he's wasting his time."

"How do you know so much about gay men, Shika?"

"Uh, I live with one. And besides, a gay man is still a man."

Sasuke straightened his shirt and sprayed on a bit of cologne. "Point." He checked his phone for Deidara's text and found one from Neji also. _I found your new boy-toy ;) Going to talk to him._

"Shit!" he cursed. "Neji found Deidara."

"I can only imagine the bullshit that will pour from that mouth. Good luck debunking all manner of hideous lies."

Sighing, Sasuke pocketed his wallet and keys, raised a hand to Shikamaru, and headed out the door. As he was leaving he noticed a head of long blonde hair duck around a corner.

"Oh! And don't think I don't know about your new girlfriend, Shikamaru. You can't keep secrets from me! I'll always find out when you have another lover." He called before closing the door, making sure the hiding girl could hear him also.

"Fuck off!" Shikamaru yelled back good-naturedly.

Sasuke laughed softly, shaking his head. "I left the door cracked," he said casually as he passed the mortified girl. "Have fun."

* * *

"I swear I'll kill him," Sasuke growled, stabbing another bite of his pasta with malice.

Deidara laughed. "Don't worry I didn't believe him."

"Seriously, where does he come up with this shit? I have a secret stash of vibrators that I use to satisfy my kink of being turned on in public? I like three dildos shoved up my ass?" he looked up into sparkling blue eyes and added, "One finger tops, sorry."

Smirking cutely, Deidara murmured, "No worries, I like bottoming for you." He finished his confession with a wink. "Neji's claims were a little outrageous so I knew he had to be bullshitting me."

"He really gets pleasure out of torturing me."

"Clearly." Deidara picked absently at his burger for a moment before sighing. "I have another confession."

"What's up?"

"I kind of… well, I didn't meet you the other night by chance."

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "What, you been stalking me?"

Deidara eyes widened in panic. "Uh, no, not exactly. Not, like, _stalking_ stalking."

"Oh god," Sasuke groaned.

"Listen, listen! My friend Sasori is Neji's boyfriend Gaara's cousin. We were picking Gaara up one time to take him home for the weekend and you and Neji were with him. I asked Gaara who you were and kind of kept asking him about you. I knew you would be at that party and I really wanted to get to know you. Granted, I probably shouldn't have gone all out and started with the whole sex thing, but…" he trailed off and shrugged.

Inside, Sasuke had to scream with laughter at the irony of it all. Here was Deidara, faced with the same situation he was faced with concerning Naruto except that Deidara had the balls to do something about it. Something real and honest, at least.

"I really do like you, Sasuke." Deidara untied his hair and retied it into a ponytail, something he'd been doing all during lunch. Sasuke figured it was a nervous habit. "I don't have a lot of time to play guessing games; I have so many other things to worry about."

_Oh, Shikamaru's good._

"Wanna give this a try? I'd like to have you as my boyfriend."

Sasuke watched Deidara's face for a few long moments. His face was calm, but his eyes belied his fear of being rejected. A small smiled graced Sasuke's lips. "Yeah."

Relief and joy flooded those blue eyes, giving them a sparkle that pinged at Sasuke's inner softie. "I'm so glad."

He couldn't get this from his online relationship with Naruto, Sasuke realized. He'd never see Naruto's eyes light up or get to see smiles reserved just for him. So he could give up on his silly game right?

Sasuke's phone buzzed discreetly, alerting him of a Facebook message.

Hell no.

* * *

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Hey reia, sorry I haven't replied to you in a while. Remember that girl I told you about? Things didn't go so well this weekend. See, shes a virgin and just sweet and innocent and all that, but I really like her. So I told her I wouldn't force her but id like to, yknow, have sex with her. (she actually asked me about it first) everything was going so well and we were literally about to do it, like I was on my way in and she stopped me. I feel like shit, reia. I feel like shit, because even though I told her I would stop and that it would be okay and I would still be happy to have spent time with her I was pissed. Like really fucking pissed. Stopping was hard. Really hard. She let me get so far then just pushed me away. But I told her she could! What right do I have to be mad? Shes been avoiding me. I want to see her and tell her its okay, but the selfish part of me wants to let her know exactly how pissed I was. Im not that kind of guy. Im not the one who yells at their girl because she wont have sex all the time like some of my friends do. But right now, I really feel like that guy.**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Oh naru, im so sorry to hear all of this. You know you did the right thing, you know it. Youre a good guy. I know so many other who would ignore a plea to stop, even if they had made a promise. It must have been so frustrating to have to stop but you should be proud of yourself. Maybe you two should sit down and really talk things through, especially if you're serious about her. **_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Thanks reia.. your words mean a lot to me. the only problem im faced with now is that… im doubting how serious I am about her. Shes so sweet, she is, but I don't know if we're right for each other…**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**You'll figure it out. Im here whenever you need to talk. Whether you wanna talk nice or naughty ;)**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**LMAO! You really know how to cheer me up. Now let me whineeee… ive had the worst blue balls its soooo badddd! I need to have seeeexxx!**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Aawww im sorry im not there. Id have sex with you ;)**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**You're just saying that.**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**I'm not though. I would really have sex with you. **_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

… _**well now im horny**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Surprising**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Would u send me a pic?**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Too early for that.**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Shit. Well im just gonna go use your fb photos to jack off. Have a great night!**_

Deidara came up behind Sasuke just as he put down his phone and kissed the back of his neck lightly. "I'm done. I hope you weren't too bored."

"No," Sasuke said, turning his head to kiss Deidara's lips. "My phone is entertaining." Deidara had needed to get a little work on his next piece done, so he'd left Sasuke in his living room to fend for himself for about an hour.

"The perks of the technology age," Deidara chuckled, seeking out Sasuke's lips again.

They kissed languidly, tongues teasing, teeth nipping. Deidara's hands wandered slowly, gently, over Sasuke's torso while Sasuke's massaged his thighs. A chill of pleasure spiked through Sasuke's body at a soft moan from Deidara when his long fingers pressed into the man's inner thigh. He landed kisses down Deidara's jaw and followed the line down his neck to his collarbone. He hovered there for a little while alternating between kissing the collarbone and the soft, salty skin of his boyfriend's neck. Sneakily, he was able to make a hickey without Deidara noticing.

"Do you have classes this afternoon?" Deidara's breathy voice inquired.

"Mmn." Sasuke grunted.

"I don't know what that means."

"Yeah, I do."

"Shouldn't you be getting back?"

"I'd rather fuck you," Sasuke replied.

"Well I'd rather fuck you too, but we don't always get what we want do we?" Deidara teased.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess that's your way of telling me no."

"You got it. You're not allowed to skip class to have sex."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Deidara smirked and pinched Sasuke's ear. "You're just horny."

"I'm _always_ horny."

"You're eighteen."

Sasuke huffed. "You're stubborn."

"You'll come to learn that very well." Deidara kissed him again soundly. "Off you go. I would drive you back to campus but it's a three minute walk and I have more work to do."

"Understood. I'll text you later."

A few minutes later, standing on the sidewalk below his boyfriend's apartment Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and checked Facebook.

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**I always cum harder when you're involved. What are you doing to me? you're always on my mind. **_

_**Stop making me fall for you.**_

_But that my dear Naru, _Sasuke thought, _is the point._

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Leave a review!**

**Ideas? Requests? Send a PM!**

**I love talking to you, my readers! Don't leave me hanging! Talk to me! **


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

**My loves! Your great responses made my AWFUL day yesterday so much better. Thank you! Keep the love coming ;3 **

**Sorry today is short (like, painfully short), but after work and homework it's date night and I don't know if I'll have time to write later. You spoiled, spoiled things :)**

**CATFISH**

* * *

"Oh shit. That is nice."

"Sasuke. Enjoy your eye candy in silence."

Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru's arm and shook it. "But look, look. Look at the way his abs tense when he laughs. You see the six-pack? Mmm. And wearing soccer shorts… oh I like soccer shorts."

"You're so weird today," Shikamaru sighed.

Grinning, Sasuke released his arm and laughed. "I'm just being obnoxious because you know him."

Although Sasuke had begun dating Deidara, his frequent Naruto-ogling sessions had not ceased. He still spent his time in the gym when he knew Naruto would be playing some type of sport, usually soccer, with his friends. Whoever was with him usually had to endure his endless commentary.

"What does your boyfriend think of this?"

"Deidara's mature, he knows I'm not acting on anything. Besides, he's not here right now."

Shikamaru leaned back and sighed. "You should try talking to Naruto. He's a cool guy."

"I don't want to _talk_ to Naruto."

"Perv. At least be his friend, won't that satisfy some of your craving?"

Sasuke gave Shikamaru an incredulous look. "Uh, no. I wish to fuck first, friend later."

"And therein lies your problem."

"It worked with Deidara."

"Deidara is _gay_."

Sasuke waved him off and turned back to watching the game. He only had a few precious minutes to watch Naruto shirtless before he had to go to class.

Oh how these few minutes flew. Sasuke gathered his bag and jacket, said his goodbyes to Shikamaru, and headed down the bleachers. As his feet hit the floor, the soccer game ended and the guys came jogging toward the benches he was near.

Blue eyes met black.

Naruto half-smiled as his eyes filled with a mix of recognition and confusion. Sasuke froze.

"Hey man… you got a relative who goes to Sound?"

Sasuke shook his head. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

"Oh… you just… you look like someone I know. Never mind, sorry! I'm being weird."

"Later," Sasuke grunted before calmly walking (running on the inside) away.

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Reia! I just saw this guy who looked like he could be related to you. Ive never seen him before though, so I don't know his name. well I mean… he had dark hair and dark eyes.. so… haha maybe I'm just thinking about you too much. Im so weird!**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Silly boy ;)**_

* * *

**SO SHORT! Don't hurt meee! **

**Just a little something to tease ya ;) **

**Nothin' but love guys.. nothin' but love **


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

**CATFISH**

* * *

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**What are you doing now?**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**I'm just hanging out with my friends in my dorm room. I showed them your picture, they think youre handsome too.**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Are they as hot as you?**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Hahahah is that all you have to say?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Oh no, babe, I have a lot more to say ;)**_

"—and then I said…Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Deidara sighed. "You've been on your phone since you got here."

"I'm listening."

Deidara huffed angrily and rose. "Well since you seem to have so much to do I'll just go back to work. You can see yourself out I'm sure."

Sasuke dropped his phone. "D-Dei! Deidara!" He watched as the blond disappeared around the corner. "C'mon!" he called. He was met by only the sound of a door slamming. "Shit," he muttered.

He'd done it again. The past couple of days he'd gotten himself into massive amounts of trouble with Deidara all because of his phone. It was all his fault, he knew that. Sometimes he wondered why he had really accepted the advances of the older man. No matter what his friends said it was clear he had an infatuation with Naruto. A bad one.

And yet, Deidara was such a good guy. That's what always made him kick himself in the ass for making him mad.

But the make-up sex _was_ good.

Sasuke got up from the couch and wandered down the hall. He raised his hand to knock on Deidara's door when he heard the man speaking.

"I don't know what to do. It's only been a couple of weeks. It's not funny. Shut up. I'm beginning to get very frustrated; I don't think he's taking this as seriously as I am. Of course I like him. You're stupid; I'm not dating him for that reason! Fuck you, Sasori, I know he isn't Itachi."

Sasuke found the revelation so funny he couldn't even be mad. Shaking his head, he sighed and turned away from the door; he would text Deidara later and tell him they didn't have to do this. _Who was I kidding?_ Sasuke thought. _I never wanted to date him. I just let my friends talk me into thinking it was the right choice._ Deidara was a nice guy and a good fuck, but Sasuke liked someone else and apparently so did the other. Itachi though? No wonder Deidara had tried to go for him instead, seeing as Itachi wasn't gay. His older brother was causing him trouble and he wasn't even there to know it.

Locking the door behind him, Sasuke headed out of the apartment and back toward the university. He smirked to himself as he thought of how happy he was for someone who was going to break up with their boyfriend. He wasn't normal, was he?

He typed out a quick message to Deidara: 'Heard you talking. Probably best for us to break up.'

The reply was almost instantaneous: 'OK'.

Sasuke really did laugh that time. So much for all the bullshit Deidara had spouted when asking him out. _Whatever._

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Bad boy as usual Naru.**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Hey reiaaaa I have a question for you…**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Whats up boo?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Do you think I could have your phone number?**_

Sasuke chose to ignore this message as he entered his dorm room. Should he give Naruto his cell number? What would he do if he and Naruto ever really became friends? How far was he really going to go with this game he was playing with the blond?

"You're back already?" Shikamaru questioned. He and his new girlfriend, Ino, were lounging on his bed watching a movie on his laptop.

Sasuke nodded at the girl and shrugged off his jacket. "We broke up."

Ino gasped and Shikamaru gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Not a big deal. I like… _someone else_… and apparently Deidara knows and likes my older brother, that's why he started talking to me."

"That's so fucked up!" Ino said.

Sasuke waved it off. "I really don't care."

"Yeah, he likes Naruto anyway."

"Oh my god, Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled. "Can't you take a hint?"

"Oh hey I know, Naruto!" Ino chirped. "I don't know if he's gay though."

Sasuke cast the girl a pleading look. "Don't say anything, Ino!"

"I don't really talk to him like that. Oh my god, did you hear though!?" she asked excitedly.

"Hear what?" Shikamaru asked, bored.

"Not you, babe, I'm talking to Sasuke."

"So-rry," he apologized with a roll of his eyes.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees. He had a feeling Ino was about to treat him like one of her girlfriends. He was gay not a woman. She was new though so he'd let it slide this time. "Hear what?"

"You know Hinata right?"

"Yeah."

"So, she's still a virgin."

"Not surprising, but what's your point?"

"Naruto has totally been trying to get with her so I heard that last weekend they went to this party together. After a little while they disappeared into one of the bedrooms and all her friends thought she was definitely going to lose it! But, like, twenty minutes later she ran out of the room crying. She freaked out and didn't let him do it and she was all devastated because he wouldn't talk to her and stuff."

Sasuke pretended to be surprised. "Does Neji know about that?"

"He'd freak the fuck out," Shikamaru commented. "So I doubt he knows."

"But again, I ask… Ino, what was the point?"

Ino shrugged, leaning back into Shikamaru's chest. "I don't know, I just wanted to talk about it."

Shikamaru groaned and pushed his girlfriend back down into a laying position. "Just watch the movie and don't talk, Ino. Fucking women."

"You like fucking women," Sasuke reminded him.

"Don't remind me."

Sasuke gave Shikamaru a sly smile. "What? You're coming back to me so soon, baby? I never thought you'd act like this in front of your girl." He reached down for the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up.

"Do. Not. Undress!" Shikamaru cried, covering Ino's eyes. "Don't look, Ino, it's like poison."

"Aww," she and Sasuke pouted at the same time. Sasuke winked at Shikamaru and flopped down onto his bed.

"You staying in the rest of the day?"

Sasuke lifted his head and nodded at the couple. "Yeah, no more classes." Without a word, the two rose and began gathering their things. Sasuke's mouth fell open. Clearly, he wasn't wanted. "Wh-Where are you going?" he sputtered.

"Ino's room."

"What the hell?!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Unless you wanna watch us have sex?"

Sasuke stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well…"

"Goodbye!" the couple chimed and the door slammed shut.

"Horny pricks!" Sasuke shouted after them. He lay back on his bed and sighed. Back to the task at hand.

To give his phone number or not to give his phone number, that was the question.

Did he want to chance Naruto ever somehow miraculously asking for his cell phone number? No. He did not. That still left the problem of what phone number he was going to give him as Reia's. He closed his eyes. Buy a pay-as-you-go phone? Meh. Re-activate an old phone? Then he'd have to add a line… iPod? iPod…

Sasuke smiled to himself, feeling a little proud. As long as he had wireless on his iPod, which he did on campus, he could get one of those apps that gave you a phone number for texts. It would be a little challenging when he was away from WiFi, but he would just use Facebook and come up with an excuse.

A few minutes later he had downloaded the app, set it up, and messaged Naruto the number.

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Thanks! You know.. this makes it seem so much more real. Like I'm talking to a real friend.**_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**I wasn't a real friend before?**_

_**Naru Namikaze**_

_**Aahhh I didn't mean it like that, I meant like… one of my everyday friends that I text instead of message on facebook. Im really happy :) **_

_**Reia Hoshino**_

_**Well then text me!**_

**Naruto: hey! **

**Me: well that's better now isn't it?**

**Naruto: Much! **

**Me: Too excited -_-**

**Naruto: hehe**

**Me: hey naru, can I talk to you about something?**

**Naruto: sure, anything.**

**Me: I have this guy friend, he's gay. See he likes this other guy and he doesn't know if hes straight or not and hes actually not sure if this guy knows he exists.. he thinks maybe he wants to try to talk to him and become friends or more… I cant really give him advice since im a girl… as a guy what do you think?**

**Naruto: wow, wasn't expecting that one.. well.. I don't know really how id feel about it if some guy came up to me and wanted something from me. friendship is cool, even if he is gay. I think people are usually pretty decent about that nowadays. As for more… Idk. **

Somehow, Sasuke wasn't surprised by his answer. Still, he didn't know if he could ever settle for just being friends with Naruto. If he was really honest with himself he could admit that this whole "Reia" thing was his way to feel like he had Naruto as his own in some little way—a non-platonic way. He knew he could approach him and be friends, but the thought that it would never be anything more than that kept him from pursuing anything.

Okay, he was officially a mess.

What was the point? Why was he setting himself up for all this shit? What good was it doing either of them for him to play this game?

Why didn't he want to stop?

**Me: Thanks, naru :) I'm going to tell him that, but I'm totally taking all the credit.**

**Naruto: cheater :P**

**Me: How are things with your gal pal there?**

**Naruto: still haven't really talked too much. We'll see what happens. Hey, lemme text you later ok? I got a couple things to do.**

**Me: Sure, later.**

_Knock knock._

Sasuke rolled off the bed. "Comin', comin'." He scratched his stomach lazily and trudged to the door. He yanked the door open and the air rushed out of his lungs.

Naruto grinned widely at him. "Hey! Shika in?"

_Why is this happening to me again? Fuck!_ He shook his head.

Naruto's grin faltered slightly. "Oh… he said he would be here."

"He went to his girl's room," Sasuke mumbled. He could feel his body beginning to get hot.

"That dog!" Naruto laughed. "For such a quiet guy he sure likes to get it in, if ya know what I mean?"

Sasuke managed a small smile, but didn't reply. Naruto didn't seem put off by that all. "Mind if I come in?" he asked, already walking past the dark-haired teen and making himself comfortable on Shikamaru's bed. "Man, I don't see him as much as I did in high school. Oh! I'm Naruto! I think we ran into each other earlier…" he had the decency to blush lightly. "Sorry for being weird. I didn't know you were Shika's roomie. What's your name?"

_God he's talkative. It's cute. _"Sasuke."

Naruto studied him with sharp blue eyes for a minute. Sasuke could feel his face turning red. "You," Naruto finally spoke, "hang out with Neji Hyuuga, right? And his boyfriend?"

"Neji is my best friend," Sasuke answered calmly despite the turmoil inside him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's where I've seen you before." He smiled shyly. "I'm kind of trying to date his cousin, Hinata."

"I know her, also." _Way to sound like an old fart, Sasuke! Talk like a fucking teenager!_

"Oh! Cool. Yeah, things aren't going so hot. I let my other head get the best of me."

"Don't we all sometimes?"

"Yeah… oh, man! I'm sorry, dude! I hope I'm not hindering you from anything. I mean, I can leave if you need me to. You're not like, waiting for your girlfriend or anything are you?" Naruto began to rise, panic in his eyes. "You probably are. My bad I'll just—"

"I'm gay," Sasuke interrupted.

"Huh?"

"It's fine. I don't have a girlfriend. I'm gay."

Naruto's mouth formed a small 'o' and he sat back down. "I apologize for intruding, still. You don't even know me."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's okay."

Naruto's grin came back full-force. "Thanks! You seem like a cool guy, Sasuke."

"Sometimes. I'm actually a little tired, do you mind if I sleep?"

"No, no, no!" Naruto practically yelled, waving his hands. "I am perfectly comfortable invading all of Shika's privacy and making myself at home. You sleep!"

Sasuke nodded and lay down, pulling his blankets over his head. He was going to hyperventilate, he was sure of it. Naruto was hard to take in large doses, fuck, he was gorgeous. And that hyper voice that still managed to be sexy as hell? Erection-inducing. Fuck that, everything about him was enough to make Sasuke hard for days. Sasuke let out a long breath and let his eyes slip closed.

"Sasuke." Warm breath suddenly tickled his ear sending electric pleasure straight to his dick. "I found Shika's porn collection," Naruto giggled.

"Idiot," Sasuke groaned. "Put it back before he kills you."

"Fine, fine." Naruto shuffled away and Sasuke let himself relax.

Well, damn. He rubbed his hand absently over his hard-on and sighed. That was going to be tough to get rid of.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"Naruto, shut up and let me sleep."

"Sorry."

_What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Wah! **

**So i know i have spoiled you all, but i will warn you that all that updating i was able to do so quickly was because i had some time off from work. now i have to be up very early so i cant stay up as late writing. i will however try to update in a timely fashion so as not to disappoint. **

**Do me a favor! REVIEW with your opinion to the following:**

**1. Should I write more scenes of Naruto and Sasuke having/attempting/failing to have unsatisfying sex with other people?**

**2. Should I stick to speeding up the process of NaruReia while furthering a SasuNaru friendship?**

**PICK PICK PICK people! I want YOU to enjoy the story so gimme some feedback. You all are AWESOME!**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

**Alright, I can't promise to please all of you but I will need to keep myself entertained as I write, so I apologize if everything is not just what you want, but try to enjoy anyway :) Thanks for the feedback!**

**Oh and btw, Zerojackson.. Just YES. Nuff said. **

**CATFISH**

* * *

"I hate you," Sasuke hissed.

Shikamaru glanced over from his bed and raised an eyebrow. He then glanced over at the blond teen sleeping on their futon and smirked. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, asshole. Why is he still here?" Sasuke asked vehemently. He wouldn't dare take another look over at the sleeping blond, lest he end up in a very embarrassing situation. Why on God's green earth was he sleeping with his shirt off? Why?! Sasuke wanted to stare at, touch, _lick_ those abs he was flaunting.

After telling Naruto the evening before that he was going to sleep, he had actually fallen asleep and slept right through the night. Then he woke up to… _that. _That delicious blond shirtless piece of ass. And to make matters even better…

"And why the fuck are you two here?" Sasuke growled at Neji and Gaara who were sitting on the floor next to his bed.

"Don't be rude, Sasuke," Neji sniffed. "I'm here because I heard the damn blond was here. I wanted to…check him out."

Gaara looked pointedly at Neji as if to say, 'Why do you think I'm here?' Instead, he said, "Cute bedhead."

Sasuke growled in frustration and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Jackasses."

"God, you're so angry in the morning," Shikamaru yawned, stretching out on his bed. "You were knocked out when I got back last night. I was kind of surprised. And _thanks_ for letting Naruto go through all my shit."

"Is that why you're doing this to me? Because what you're doing is so much worse!"

"Who doin' wha'?" Naruto sat up slowly, blinking his blue eyes blearily. "G'mornin'. S'ry for crashin' here."

"Anytime, man," Shikamaru said with a sideways look at Sasuke.

Naruto smiled an adorable sleepy smile and reached for his phone. Sasuke's heart dropped into his stomach. What if Naruto had texted Reia while he was asleep? He reached for his iPod quickly and in his haste dropped the object on Neji's head.

"Ouch! Fucking hell, bitch! Shit!"

Gaara pressed his hand over his boyfriend's filthy mouth.

Sasuke lunged for his iPod, but Neji snatched it up and held it away from him. He shook Gaara's hand off his mouth and eyed the iPod suspiciously. "What the hell are you rushing for? What music is so important on here?"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ Neji knew his iPod lock-code. If that nosy prick looked in there now, Sasuke was screwed. Fucked!

Neji tapped in the code and slid his finger casually across the screen. Sasuke's heart was pounding. He could feel a sheen of sweat over his whole body. Not good, this was not good. Neji stopped. His head lifted slowly and his eyes darted toward Sasuke. "Seriously?" he said.

Sasuke was ready to die. He was also ready to grab Neji buy his long-ass hair and drag him out of the room.

"Why do you have so many porno pics of guys in here? Perv."

Relief washed over Sasuke's being. He snatched the iPod out of Neji's hand and scowled. "Mind yours. I'm sure your iPod is full of naked pictures of Gaara… or yourself."

"I can look in a mirror for that. I have plenty of pictures of Gaara in—ouch! Don't pinch me!" Neji huffed angrily and rubbed his thigh where Gaara had pinched him, hard.

"Don't be a dipshit," Gaara growled.

Sasuke checked his iPod quickly and noticed with relief that Naruto had not messaged the night before. He decided to beat him to the punch.

**Me: Gooood morning, sunshine! You didn't text me back last night!**

Naruto's phone beeped a moment later and a smile spread across the blond's face.

**Naruto: Good morning, beautiful. Sorry about that. I got a little caught up with an old friend. Even ended up crashing in his dorm. **

"Look at the shit-eating grin on this one's face!" Shikamaru announced. "You texting Hinata?"

Shikamaru was the world's biggest troublemaker, Sasuke decided as he saw Neji tense up. His roommate may have been quiet but he could sure stir up a shit-storm.

Naruto's face fell slightly. "Uh…no…"

A flush was beginning to crawl up Neji's neck. "I thought you were trying to date my cousin."

"Well—well, yeah, I am—"

"But it's looking like you're just a player then, huh? Think you're hot shit?"

"Neji," Sasuke growled, kicking him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Sasuke. I wanna know if he's playing games with her. Hinata is too sweet for that kind of prick."

Naruto's nervous frown turned to a scowl. "You don't know anything, Neji, fuck off. Hinata and I aren't official. I'm allowed to talk to whoever I wanna talk to!"

"You're not going to talk to anyone else if you're talking to Hinata!"

Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru, who was very conveniently not paying attention to the trouble he had just caused. Bastard. "Knock it off, guys."

"Sasuke, shut _up,_" Neji said again. "Listen, bitch. Either focus on my cousin or stay the _fuck_ away from her."

"You really just called me a bitch?" Naruto smirked, unfazed. "Seriously, Neji, get your frilly pink panties out of a bunch and leave it alone. Hinata is old enough to handle herself."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto had no idea what he'd just said. Neji was bristling.

"Did you just make some sort of sick fucking gay joke?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Neji was shifting, preparing to get up from the floor. "_Frilly pink panties_? Is that your idea of a gay joke?"

"I didn't even mean it like that, man."

Gaara rose calmly, grabbed Neji's hand and pulled his boyfriend toward the door. Neji looked like he wanted to protest or pull away, but a dangerous look from Gaara had him clenching his jaw and shooting venomous looks at Naruto. Oh, those looks held promises of slow and painful death.

"What the hell?" Naruto sighed after the two had left.

Sasuke picked up a shoe from the floor and whipped it hard at Shikamaru's head.

"Fuck, Sasuke! That hurt like hell!" Shikamaru yelled, grabbing the side of his head where the shoe had bounced off him.

"You're a fucking moron. Stop causing trouble."

"All I did was ask a question."

"You asked about Hinata on purpose!"

Naruto laughed. "Guys, guys, don't you fight too. It's all good, really. No one got hurt… although I thought I might have."

"I'm sure you could hold your own against his skinny ass," Sasuke assured, trying not to stare at the blond's lithe, muscled body.

"I've heard he dabbles in martial arts."

Sasauke waved him off. "Neji thinks he's hot shit sometimes, I would know. He might dabble, but I have thoroughly beat his ass before."

"Sasuke, you're leaving yourself wide open," Shikamaru sing-songed.

"Don't…" Sasuke warned, a horrified look on his face.

Shikamaru smirked.

**Naruto: my god reia! I just nearly got jumped! My friend totally threw me under the bus lmao he's sneaky like that**

**Me: oh my haha what a troublemaker!**

**Naruto: Yeah. Hey reia… I think I might be losing interest in this girl… I think.. I think I might really like you.**

Sasuke snatched his iPod up and grabbed his towel. "Uhh, I'm gonna go shower…" He stepped out of the room quickly and headed for the bathroom.

This was what he had been waiting for. Naruto was falling for Reia. Plus, he had this new friendship that was possible between him and Naruto. Sure, he had never planned for that to happen, but it was happening, who was he to stop it? He chuckled to himself as another thought arose. Technically, he was going to be playing the bad guy against himself if he tried to get Naruto to fall for him and he started "dating" Reia. And technically he was cockblocking himself…

He got some weird looks for laughing out loud about that one.

**Me: I don't think naru… I know I like you. **

**Naruto: Yeah? I mean, that's pretty sweet… haha I hooked myself an older woman. I'm the shit! And shes sexy! Fuck with meeee!**

**Me: LMAO wow naru, remind me of your age why dontcha. Fuck with you?**

**Naruto: Oh yeah, you know an invitation when you see one ;)** **and boy do I need some lovin. Im so horny I could die. I thought I was going to this morning! Woke up with a hard-on and not even in my own dorm, I was like shiiiiiit!**

_What?! He had a fucking hard-on and I missed it! Damn it all! Fuck the world! _

**Me: aw man, I missed it. There is nothing better than helping relieve some morning wood… its like a tasty snack before breakfast ;) **

**Naruto: you can have a tasty snack WHENEVER you want. Bring it. I can satisfy your appetite.**

**Me: ;)**

**Naruto: dammit reia! Now I want a blowjob. Baaaad. And to fuck, I still want that more.**

**Me: you really are horny aren't you?**

**Naruto: No shitttt, what made you figure that one out? Lol**

**Me: Guess I shouldn't tell you I'm laying in bed with just my bra and panties on huh? **

**Naruto: o.O you shouldn't youre right.**

**Me: Or that they're this pretty black lace… see-thru in all the wrong (or right) places**

**Naruto: fuck. I'm getting really hard. I'm gonna go to the bathroom I cant do this.**

Sasuke tripped over his own feet in his haste to get to the bathroom. Shit! Naruto was heading there. He raced into one of the stalls and slammed the door shut. It was still pretty early for a Saturday morning on a college campus so the bathroom was pretty empty save for one or two showers running. He leaned against the stall door, his heart pounding furiously.

The door creaked open and he heard shuffling. Next thing he knew he was scrambling to sit on the back of the toilet with his feet resting on the seat. _Oh you're such a little bitch, Sasuke, _he chided himself. _Hiding on the goddamn toilet. Bitch._

He leaned his head against the wall and tapped out another message.

**Me: Oh yeah? What're you gonna do there?**

Sasuke felt his face heat up as he heard Naruto's phone beep, clear as day, in the next stall.

**Naruto: Jack off. **

The subtle zing of a zipper being pulled down sounded in Naruto's stall. Sasuke felt his own arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach and his cock awakening. There was a soft rustling followed by a soft sigh laced with an almost imperceptible moan.

Unless, of course, you were as shameless as one Sasuke Uchiha and practically had your ear pressed to the divider.

Sasuke shifted carefully and pushed his basketball shorts and boxers down just enough to free his hardened dick. He rubbed it soothingly still listening for Naruto's little sounds. With his other hand he sent another message.

**Me: make sure you think of me. think of me all spread out for you, waiting to be fucked.**

"Oh shit," Sasuke heard Naruto groan softly. His heart was thumping painfully, his stomach clenching in what could've been mistaken for sickness but was intense pleasure, and his throat constricting so tightly he could hardly breathe. Slick, wet sounds reverberated in Sasuke's head. He looked down to see his own pre-cum gathering and smeared it around with a finger.

Naruto was getting reckless, his panting becoming louder. Sasuke began stroking himself. He closed his eyes and just listened, Naruto's pants and soft moans pushing him close to the edge—_fast_. In his mind's eye he pictured Naruto's blue eyes, heavy lidded and overflowing with lust, his lips hanging open, bitten and moist, the muscles on his arms bulging, flexing as he moved. Oh god.

"Nn…" Naruto grunted lowly and Sasuke heard the plop and splash of his cum hitting water. He wanted to laugh, but was overcome by the feeling of his orgasm surprising him and his essence sliding down his fingers.

Naruto hummed happily to himself in the stall and flushed. Sasuke could hear him washing his hands and the door creak open and closed once more.

**Naruto: babe, it was so good. Picturing you makes it so much better. Damn.**

Sasuke washed his hands and headed over to one of the shower stalls.

**Me: I'm glad ;)**

He stripped down and wrapped his towel around his waist. He should probably actually shower since he was there. Leaving his iPod with his clothes he got into the shower and turned the water on hot. He jumped when the scorching water first touched his skin, but grew accustomed to it and relaxed under the pounding spray.

_Did that really just happen?_ Sasuke wondered. Had he really just perved out and hid in a bathroom stall jerking off to the sound of his crush jerking off to what he thought was a girl and was _technically_ a girl but was_ literally_ him—a _boy_?

Sasuke banged his head against the shower wall.

* * *

"I really hope I'm not causing trouble for you guys," Naruto said for the _fourth _time.

Shikamaru waved him off, again, and Sasuke repeated, _again_, "Don't worry about it, Naruto."

"But—"

"Naruto," Shikamaru sighed. "Shut the fuck up. You're just as annoying as you were in high school sometimes. We're not doing anything important."

Sasuke nodded, tapping away on his laptop, glancing up occasionally to admire the blond sitting on the futon. They'd all decided on a lazy Saturday in the dorm, Naruto included, except that Naruto was on some shit about _intruding_. It was a dorm, who the hell cared?

**Me: tell me something interesting about yourself, naru**

**Naruto: okay. Uhmm. Well for starters my full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and everywhere except FB I go by Naruto Uzumaki**

**Me: may I ask why?**

**Naruto: Namikaze was my father's last name. I use my mom's name to make her feel at ease I guess. My dad walked out when I was 15. I legally hyphenated my name when I was 17 and I go by Uzumaki because it hurts mom too much to have me go by just Namikaze. **

**Me: I'm so sorry Naruto. It must have been really hard on you…**

**Naruto: I wont lie, it was hard. It still is. Its hard to believe, you know? Even after three years. **

**Me: three years is a short time compared to the rest of your life**

**Naruto: wow, people never seem to get that without me spelling it out for them… and even then they still don't understand.**

**Me: I can't say that I know how you feel, but I can only imagine how long it would take me to heal if it were my own father. **

**Naruto: I went from his pride and joy to this "disrespectful" kid because I don't like his wife. Why should I like her? Not only did she play a part in ruining their marriage but she puts all this weird shit in his head. Hes not the father I knew. Everything is about that whore.**

**Me: I see you really don't like her**

**Naruto: I hate her.**

Sasuke glanced at Naruto to see the blonde staring at his phone, blond eyebrows scrunched, and a frown marring his handsome face. By his face, he looked upset, but by his eyes, he looked broken. Sasuke wanted to reach out and grab him, pull him close and never let him go. He didn't want to see such a broken look, ever.

**Me: im so sorry, baby. We don't have to talk about it anymore.**

**Naruto: don't worry about it reia. Its good for me to let out some steam sometimes. Thanks for listening.. and understanding.**

**Me: I'm always here for you, naru. Anytime you wanna talk.**

He wanted to really be there, though. He wanted Naruto to come talk to _him_ when he was feeling down. Sasuke sighed. He wanted a real, personal relationship. He craved it.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up in surprise at the closeness of Naruto voice. He was surprised to see the blond at the foot of his bed, inviting himself on. He climbed onto the bed and sat at the end watching Sasuke. "Yes?"

Naruto stared at him long and hard. "I'm being a total creep again. You look just like this girl."

"I'm telling you, Naruto, I don't have a cousin or other family member who goes to Sound."

The blond sighed. "I know. Hey, do you like to play soccer?"

"I've never really played before. I like to watch it though." _Yeah, I love to watch you play._

"You should come play with us, sometime! It'd be so much fun. There's a great group of guys who comes to play. My friend, Kiba, plays with us too."

"I'm not sure…" Sasuke said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto pleaded. "At least think about it? I mean, you're always around when we play anyway."

"You really noticed that?"

Naruto laughed. "Well, yeah. I noticed one time when I didn't have my contacts on… I was all, 'damn, who's that girl, she's pretty' and the guys were just dying. It was embarrassing." Sasuke chuckled half-heartedly. "Oh maaan!" Naruto cried, smacking his own forehead. "I'm sorry! I just admitted to your face that I thought you were a pretty girl! Sorry, sorry. Is that like… offensive to a gay guy? Or is it a compliment? Oh god, I'm such an idiot. I'm being blunt again."

Sasuke shook his head, usually people shut up after sticking their foot in their mouth but not Naruto. Nope, he just shoved the foot in farther. "Do I seem like a flaming, girly gay guy to you?"

Naruto had the decency to blush darkly. "No. I wouldn't have guessed you were gay."

"Then it would probably be more on the offensive side if I was someone who was easily offended, which I'm not. I would appreciate it if you would remember that I'm not a girl in the future though."

"And there goes the Ice Bitch in him. Sasuke loves to pretend he's not easily offended," Shikamaru cut in. "It's because he doesn't like to act girly, per se, but he knows he's a princess."

"Shut your damn mouth, Nara," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto laughed at this. "Okay, okay. So Sasuke, I've never had a gay friend before… tell me, am I considered cute to you guys?" he leaned forward, blue eyes wide and excited, waiting for his answer.

Shikamaru absolutely fell out laughing and Sasuke blushed crimson while shooting daggers at his laughing roommate with his eyes. Damn, Naruto was still watching him expectantly. "Uh, yeah, you are, I guess."

"Really?" Naruto grinned. "What it is about me? Huh?"

This guy was too curious for his own good. "Maybe your hair…"

"Oh c'mon, Sasuke be honest!"

"Your body," Sasuke mumbled, but Naruto heard him.

"Oh yeah? Awesome! I mean… should I think that's awesome?"

"That's totally up to you. You just appeal to people attracted to men in general, both male or female."

Naruto shrugged, still grinning. "I can live with that! Damn, I'm just a sexy beast." He got up on his knees and yanked his shirt off. Sasuke died a little inside. Shikamaru laughed… again. "Tell me what you think! You too, Shika. These delicious abs," he waved his hands in front of his tantalizing little six-pack. Sasuke put his hand to his mouth briefly to check for drool. "with a bad-ass tattoo?" He fumbled for his phone and pulled up a picture of a swirling black tribal tattoo. "It'll be hot, right? I'll get all the ladies, right?"

Sasuke was speechless. He literally couldn't speak. He had been rendered speechless by the crippling power of tan… hard… delicious…

_Oh god I'm getting hard again. _

"Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"It's—it's bad-ass," Shikamaru choked out, his face glowing red in his struggle not to laugh hysterically.

Naruto kept looking at Sasuke expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke prepared himself to speak. _Don't say anything stu— _"I'd do you."

_Motherfuck. _

Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. His laughter served as a raucous background to the awkward air that settled between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke wanted to die, he really did. Naruto looked embarrassed and a little uncomfortable.

"Uh," he laughed nervously, "thanks, I guess, Sasuke." He got off the bed and shuffled back to the futon.

Sasuke covered his eyes with his hand and let out a deep breath.

_Way to go, Uchiha. You are officially the dumbest fuck on the planet._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope I gave you a satisfying amount of NaruSasu friendship advancements. Also, keep in mind that the dynamics of NaruReia will be increasingly different to how normal relationships progress. If you have been in any type of online relationship you may know what I'm ****talking about. **

**Keep leaving me your opinions people! I'm very open to suggestion and although I may not use everyone's I do take each into consideration. If I do things in the story you don't like I kindly ask you to bear with me and look toward the prize (which will be Sasuke and Naruto _eventually _together). **

**Also! If anyone has a spare moment and would like to please take a little peek at my story Shadows of You which I may begin to update again and possibly edit a teeny bit. **

**I'm being shameless 0.o**

**That is all ! Til next time... **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

**Sorry for the delay loves! College called and I had to answer.. sooo much worrkkk. But I am back and hopefully I'll get to be back to my more consistent schedule. **

**CATFISH**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the mortifying slip of the tongue Sasuke had agonized over for days, and it was looking like Naruto was going to hang around. The blond frequented Shikamaru and Sasuke's dorm room, some days staying for a short period of time and others spending the night. Sasuke had learned that Shikamaru and Naruto had been more than just casual friends at one time and something more akin to best friends, though they hadn't quite reached that level. Shikamaru had gotten an earful for failing to mention that little morsel of information.

For Sasuke posing as Reia, things were going much better than he had expected. Plus, he was getting an almost daily workout. Naruto was so easy to turn on and his dirty talk was good if you overlooked the obvious references to female body parts. Sasuke could deal. It was amazing to him how quickly an online relationship progressed as opposed to a real life relationship. At the rate he was working at he was sure Naruto would be asking Reia out in no time.

Another plus about the blond hanging around so much was that he was rapidly becoming accustomed to having a gay friend. He was able to laugh not as awkwardly at the stupid innuendos that passed between Shikamaru and Sasuke, yet he avoided asking incriminating questions about how attractive he was to gay men… He'd learned his lesson with that one.

"Naruto, how long could this possibly take?" Shikamaru sighed at the blond currently hiding behind the standing closet.

"Just—just gimme a sec!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged amused looks. Naruto seemed to have developed a certain shyness about changing in front of Sasuke. "Naruto, I'm not going to try to eat you, you know. I have seen my share of shirtless men. I mean, I see Shikamaru more than just shirtless and I haven't attacked him."

"Shikamaru isn't nearly as good-looking as me. Especially with my shirt off," Naruto argued.

"Idiot," Shikamaru grumbled. He lifted his shirt a little and glared at his stomach. "Just because I don't have abs cut out of steel…" he pinched a section of skin. "I'm not even flabby, I just lack definition…"

"Try not to think about it too much," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Naruto popped out from behind the closet, grinning. "Done!"

Sasuke eyed him up and down. He was dressed in faded blue jeans, tan Timberland's, and a red t-shirt that hugged him very nicely. Casual, very casual. "That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all!? I look good!" Naruto protested.

Scoffing, Sasuke turned his face away. Naruto did look good. It didn't matter if he was dressed in the simplest of outfits if it hugged his body just right and today's outfit definitely did.

"Can we please leave now? Neji and Gaara are waiting for us," Shikamaru said impatiently.

Naruto's expression fell. "Neji's going? He still can't stand me and I'm not even actively pursuing Hinata anymore."

"Don't worry about it, you'll have three people between you and him at all times," Sasuke reassured. Despite Naruto's obvious drop of his advances toward Hinata, Neji still seemed to be out for blood. Maybe that little rumor about what had happened at that party had gotten out, but no one knew for sure.

"One day he's gonna catch me alone, guys, I know it. Then what?" Naruto whined as they tucked their wallets into their pockets and shrugged on their jackets.

"I don't know, I guess you better scream rape or something. Not that he'd actually wanna rape you, but it'd get someone's attention," Sasuke teased.

"That's even more embarrassing!"

Shikamaru patted Naruto's shoulder. "Don't wander into any dark alleys."

"You guys aren't helping."

Sasuke and Shikamaru glanced at each other and shrugged. The trio left the dorm room and headed down to the first floor to meet Neji and Gaara. The redhead and long-haired brunette were sitting close together on one of the couches talking quietly. Sasuke plopped down on their laps and hooked his arms around each of their necks, pulling them close. "Aww, how cute are you too."

"Ew, threesome," Shikamaru scoffed.

Sasuke gave him a sultry look and licked Neji's cheek. "You're jealous."

"Gross, Sasuke," Neji complained, pushing his face away. Gaara sighed and shook his head.

"Neji, are you going to behave yourself tonight?" Sasuke asked, noticing that Naruto was partially hidden behind Shikamaru.

Neji glowered at his best friend and his boyfriend for good measure. Sasuke looked at Gaara a question in his eyes.

"We've discussed Neji's behavior," Gaara said quietly. "Hopefully tonight he will behave himself. Right, Neji?" The look in Gaara's eyes left no room for argument.

Damn that guy was dangerous.

Neji pushed his fingers through his hair and shook Sasuke's arm off. "Of course. I know how to be civil," he answered, yet he passed a very uncivil look over Naruto.

Sasuke climbed off the couple and smoothed his shirt down. "Let's just go, people. We have partying to do."

* * *

_Naruto POV_

Naruto scanned the room for his new friends, but they were nowhere to be seen. He'd only been gone for a moment and in that time he had become completely disoriented. The house they were at was apparently a little bigger than he had thought or maybe he was just a little drunk. Probably a little of both.

No matter, he could still have some fun until he found them; he wasn't in any rush.

The past couple of weeks had been an adventure for Naruto. He hadn't hung out with his almost best friend in a while. Shikamaru was a cool dude to be around, he always had been. And this foreign territory that was Sasuke…Naruto wasn't even sure what to think. The guy was certainly entertaining with his ability to be cool, aloof, awkward, and a little outrageous all at once. Naruto may have been a little ashamed to say he'd never had a gay friend before; it made him sound close-minded.

Naruto bobbed his head to the music and took another drink from the cup in his hand. Life had been pretty damn good, if he did say so himself. Especially with Reia. God, the girl was wonderful. Beautiful and sweet but knew how to talk dirty and turn him and could hold a meaningful conversation. It was too good to be true right? If only he could work up some courage and ask her out. He was hesitant only because of the… untraditional relationship.

"Goddammit. Too fucking complicated," he muttered to himself. He downed the rest of his drink and melted into the mass of dancers. He had only been dancing for a few minutes when he felt a small, soft body press against his. Small pale hands came up to touch his jaw and neck. "Hinata?" Naruto gave the girl a confused look. She looked off. Her black hair was loose, flowing around her body which was fine except that it looked too messy for Hinata. Her shirt was tight, accentuating her chest and damn… it was _low_-cut and accompanied by an equally right and short skirt. It was her eyes, though, that alerted Naruto. "Hina, are you _high_?"

She giggled and shook her head slowly yet replied, "A little maybe." She ran her fingers down his chest and hooked them onto his belt. "I've missed you. Where did you go?"

"I'm—I'm sorry."

Hinata stared up at him with wide eyes. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes on her eyes with her breasts hanging out. "Is it because I didn't let you fuck me?"

Naruto was more than a little floored to hear those words come from Hinata's sweet mouth. "Wh-what?" he sputtered. "No…" Ehhhh, maybe a little?

She smiled widely. "Let's worry about it later. Dance with me."

Frantically, Naruto tried to back away from her. "Has Neji seen you?" Oh lord, Neji would kill him for being near her. He'd probably blame him for her state of mind and undress, too. "Who the hell gave you… whatever the hell it is you're high on?"

"Me and the girls are just loosening up." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him against her dancing body. "Don't worry about it. And re-lax!"

Naruto was having a real battle with himself, though he wasn't too sure what he was fighting about. All the alcohol was beginning to take its toll on him and any argument sober Naruto had drunk Naruto had a very convincing rebuttal.

_I'm only a man_, he cried to himself, watching the way her breasts bounced and her hips swayed and her lips formed sultry little smiles.

So when Hinata pulled his face down to hers and kissed him slowly, threading her tongue with his, and moaning softly into his mouth, he didn't think twice about following her down the dark hallway and into one of the bedrooms.

* * *

"Where the hell did Naruto go?" Sasuke griped.

Shikamaru looked away from Ino for a moment to give Sasuke a look. "Stop bitching. He's a big boy; he probably went to find a pretty girl to dance with."

Ino swung her head around, whipping Shikamaru in the face with her long ponytail to look at Sasuke with wide eyes and a mischievous grin. "I know something you don't know," she sang.

Groaning, Shikamaru pushed his girlfriend off his lap and took up residence on the far end of the couch. "You girls let me know when you're done with your gossip session." He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. "Pain in my ass…"

Ino waved him off and scooted closer to Sasuke.

_Oh god here we go. One day this woman will figure out I'm not one…_

"There's a little rumor floating about that something is up with Hinata."

_Although this could be slightly interesting…_ "You don't say," he replied, trying to sound uninterested.

"Well, everyone knows she doesn't hang out with the _best_ girls, which is a shame because she is so sweet, but after her little slip-up with Naruto last time…she's been a little desperate." Ino looked around to check for eavesdroppers, not that it mattered in the loud room. "She's been consulting them about how to get Naruto back, because lately he hasn't been going after her anymore. _Well_, I hear that the girls did some pre-gaming today and Miss Hinata got a little high. Her goal tonight is to seduce Naruto. She's going for it. She wants to get herself fucked by that long, hard—" Ino was cut off by Shikamaru's large hand covering her mouth.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" he said in her ear as his other hand moved rapidly up her thigh.

Sasuke jumped up. "Disgusting." He turned away from them and headed to the kitchen for a drink. So Hinata was turning into a bad girl to get her man, huh? Sasuke grit his teeth. It frustrated him, but what could he do? His hands were tied. Yes, he had Reia, but as long as Naruto was away from his phone he was away from her. And Sasuke as himself? Well, Naruto was straight, what could he do?

He threw back a shot of Black Label and sighed deeply.

"You don't sound like you're having much fun," a deep voice said behind Sasuke.

He poured two shots and turned, offering one to the other man. "I don't want to know your name," he told him. "I want to dance and I want to forget that the man I want is with someone else right now."

The other nodded. "I accept your terms." They took their shots and Sasuke allowed himself to be led out to the mock dance floor. "Now," his partner asked, leaning in close to his ear, "is there anything else that comes with these terms?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Playing coy, huh?" He pulled Sasuke against his body.

The feel of his erection made Sasuke's stomach drop and he was genuinely surprised with himself. He wasn't usually someone who turned down a chance to mess around or maybe have sex, but for some reason the thought of doing anything with this guy made his stomach turn. What was wrong with him?

Sasuke pushed him away. "You know, I'm actually not feeling all that good. One shot too many…" He walked away before the other could protest.

After some wandering he found himself in a dark hallway. Suddenly, he was tired. He was exhausted from thinking, plotting, scheming…getting nowhere. The alcohol was giving him a pleasant, warm feeling but it was only proving to make him sleepier. Guess it was just going to be one of those nights.

Hoping to find an empty room to crash in, Sasuke pushed a door open and instead crashed headlong into an oncoming blonde.

* * *

_Naruto POV—A little earlier_

"Hinata, Hinata, slow down," Naruto grabbed the small girl by her shoulders and pushed her away a little. "Oh, fuck," he hissed. "Oh shit, Hina…" He fisted the sheets in his hand as he watched Hinata's lips stretch over his cock. She was inexperienced, but he was okay with that. Just the feeling of her hot, slick mouth was good for him.

She glanced up at him, the corners of her mouth curling. She released him with a soft pop and pushed him onto his back. Naruto was frozen, all he could do was stare. Hinata straddled him easily, her painfully short skirt slipping all the way up. She pulled her shirt over her head, her breasts bouncing down clad in a lacy bra.

_Pull yourself together, Naruto! _Something was screaming inside him.

This wasn't Hinata. She was aggressive and sexy and yes, that was so hot, but this was not the girl that Naruto had liked. He'd stopped chasing that Hinata and he had certainly never chased _this_ Hinata.

"Hinata, stop."

"I'm not stopping this time. Don't you want me?"

Naruto forced himself to look away from her body. "Please, Hina. This isn't how I wanted you. S-Stop."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Why? I went through so much trouble for this. I really wanted to make you happy, Naruto."

"I-I don't even have a condom," Naruto argued lamely.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't care, Naruto, I don't care."

He had to get out. Naruto sat up, grabbed Hinata around the waist, and placed her on the bed without him. He tucked his erection back into his pants (not easily) and picked up her shirt. Hinata was staring at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said to her, dropping the shirt on her lap. "I can't do anything with you like this, Hinata, it isn't fair." It was amazing how much the experience had suddenly sobered him up. "You're such a good girl, Hina. I liked you like that."

Hinata covered her face with her hands. "Get out."

"Hinata," Naruto tried.

"Naruto, get out, please."

She didn't need to tell him again. Naruto yanked the door open and walked straight into a certain black-haired Uchiha.

* * *

**I feel like I need to apologize for this chapter, I don't think it's my best work. I struuuuggle with not rushing my stories and then screw up trying to keep it slow lol. UGH.**

**As always PM or REVIEW with questions, comments, or ideas! I love hearing what you want to happen. It gives me inspiration and can get me out of a tight spot. **

**You're all awesome! I LOVE you my readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's Naruto characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction. Nor do I own MTV's show "Catfish"; I simply play off the idea.

WARNINGS: M/M sexual situations, F/M sexual situations, language, OOC

RATED M

**Guys my life is so crazy -_- three jobs, college, working out, making time for my boyfriend, and trying to write…**

**CATFISH**

* * *

_Blink. Blink. Blink._

"I'm under you…" Sasuke said slowly, blinking at the frantic blond on top of him. It wasn't unpleasant if you ignored the facts that 1. Naruto was a solid, kind of heavy mass 2. Because of number one, Sasuke's head had bounced nicely off the hardwood floor. In fact, the longer Naruto laid in shock on top of him the more pleasant it got… Naruto was having a little problem down south and boy did it feel wonderful pressed against Sasuke's thigh.

"S-Sorry," Naruto murmured breathlessly.

_Ohh. That's nice._

Naruto pushed himself off of Sasuke and sat back against the wall. Sasuke sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and peeked into the bedroom Naruto had just exited. His eyes widened a fraction at the sight of a half-naked, crying Hinata. Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the doorway. "It's not what you think," he said frantically.

Sasuke really didn't care what it was because if Hinata was crying and Naruto was still hard that meant that nothing had happened. Damn, he was a little mean, wasn't he? He looked at the blond for a moment and even in his tipsy state, he could see raw fear in those blue eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Pushing his fingers through his hair, Naruto looked up and down the hallway twice before his eyes settled on Sasuke. "I'm petrified of what Neji is gonna do to me if he finds out about this. I know you said not to worry…"

"But a protective person who already knows how to fight will kick your ass?" Sasuke guessed.

Naruto nodded. "I really didn't do anything either. And Hinata is worrying me."

"Ino said she doesn't hang out with the best girls and they got high tonight. That does sound unlike her."

Naruto thumped his head against the wall. "Shit. Shit."

Sasuke hated seeing him so distressed. He wanted his blond happy. Yes, he had graduated to _his blond. _"You wanna go get some more to drink?"

"I dunno…"

"C'mon, at least for tonight, keep your mind off things. Let's get shit-faced, hide from Neji, and enjoy the night." Sasuke got to his feet and pulled Naruto's hand. "C'mon!"

Naruto got up reluctantly and followed Sasuke down the hallway. Sasuke motioned for him to wait and looked stealthily around the corner. No Neji. He waved that the coast was clear and the two boys sneaked hurriedly into the kitchen. Someone had apparently delved into the liquor cabinet of the homeowner because the kitchen was littered with more bottles of alcohol. They sifted through the bottles, looking for some to claim. Sasuke found another bottle of Black Label and grinned. He liked the stuff for some reason. Naruto snatched up a handle of vodka that was still mostly full. They nodded to each other and headed out.

Neji was nowhere to be seen as Naruto and Sasuke ninja-ed their way through the house looking for somewhere to sit in peace and drink. Finally, they made it to the basement where there were barely any people. Sasuke pointed to a relatively dark and empty corner and the two took up residence there. Naruto took a long drink of the vodka, cringing as he swallowed. Sasuke smirked at him and took a sip from his own bottle.

"What exactly happened up there?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hina is high. She came on to me… aggressively."

"How aggressively?"

After another swig of the vodka, Naruto sighed loudly and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "She pushed me down and started sucking my cock."

"Wouldn't most guys love that? I mean if _someone_ was pushing me down and sucking _my _cock," Sasuke said, giving the blond a pointed look that went right over his head, "I wouldn't argue."

"It wasn't the blowjob, trust me. It was her. I didn't—don't want that Hinata. She's not the girl I liked."

"Didn't you just like her innocence so you could violate her?"

Naruto's eyes flashed with anger. "Seriously, Sasuke? Yes, I liked her innocence, but no, I wasn't just trying to _violate_ her. I'm not some fucking rapist."

Sasuke waved him off, unfazed by his anger. "Okay, bad wording." He took another drink and yawned. "Damn, alcohol makes me sleepy."

"Then why the hell do you wanna get drunk?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke shrugged. Logic wasn't always his strong-point. Everyone had their moments. The two fell into a comfortable silence.

Time passed and passed and Sasuke's bottle was empty. He glanced over at Naruto. The blond was staring off at nothing, his bottle by his side, significantly empty though it still held some vodka. Sasuke blinked sleepily. Two Narutos? Mm, twice the fun!

Sasuke jumped in surprise when his head hit something solid, but kind of soft. When had he fallen over? He rolled onto his back, his head resting on Naruto's lap and looked up into the blue eyes that were watching him. A stupid grin lit Naruto's face. "You fell asleep an' fell over." He laughed and touched Sasuke's hair. "Cute when ya sleep."

"But I'ma boy," Sasuke reminded him.

"Boys can be cute," Naruto declared, nodding.

"Then m'cute. Thaaaanks."

"Do other boys think ya cute, Sasu?"

Sasuke frowned. "No! M'not _cute_ to other boys. M'_gorgeous. Se-xy._"

Naruto snorted with laughter.

"Think it's funny? Don' think m'sexy?"

Naruto shrugged noncommittally.

"Hmph. Weeell, if we played socc'r, I'd tackle ya."

"S'not football."

"So?"

"Sas, what's it like likin' boys?"

Sasuke blinked blearily at the blond then shrugged. "S'like likin' girls, just bet-ter."

"Why's it better?"

"Whatcha mean why's it better? Men are better. Not so… squishy."

Naruto's brow furrowed at Sasuke's explanation. "Whatcha have against squishy?"

"It's…squishy…"

"It's supposed to be squishy."

Sasuke shook his head. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his pale torso. "Not squishy." He took Naruto's hand and guided it over his chest and abs. "See? That's nice, right?" A strange look passed over Naruto's face. Sasuke grinned stupidly. "You never ex-ex-experie…no, experienmented. Shit, tha's not the word…" Sasuke stopped and thought hard for a moment. "Oh, experimented… you never experimented with a boy, Na-ru-to?"

Naruto shook his head vehemently.

"You seem to like it," Sasuke teased, glancing down at the hand that Naruto had failed to remove from his chest.

Naruto snatched his hand back like he'd touched fire. "I'm straight! I like girls, squishy girls! They…they feel nice! And they're tight! Tight is so nice!"

Sasuke sat up, swaying, and leaned close to Naruto's ear. The blond tried to move away, but Sasuke pressed his mouth closer. "Boys…are…tighter…" he whispered. In the next moment he found himself flat on his back from Naruto's push. "Why'd ya push me," he giggled.

"You—you—you—you said something weird! Boys—boys—" he sputtered.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, a mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "Boys are tight. Haven' you ever fucked a girl in her ass? I's _tight_. Boys only have ass'oles. You never felt anythin' so _tiiight_."

Naruto's face was darker red than Gaara's face, Sasuke observed with glee. He loved seeing the blond flustered.

"St-Stop sayin' stuff like that, Sasuke! S'not funny!"

Snickering, Sasuke decided not to torture him…that way… anymore. "Ya never answered my question, moron. You never experie…damnit…just, you never answered!"

Naruto's eyes shifted to the ceiling and he cleared his throat. "W-Well… no. It's not… not like we sit 'round in the locker room and—and touch each other's dicks."

"Nothin' at all?"

"Okay!" Naruto sighed in defeat. "I had…I had this one guy in high school. He said it was normal for guys to—to, yaknow, jack off together. He was just g-gay an' wanted to jack off with me. That's it though!"

Sasuke was jealous, instantly. Another guy had seen Naruto jack off? Not. Fair! "I'm jealous!" Wait, was he supposed to say that out loud?

"What?!" Naruto screeched. "Why?!"

Sasuke had the decency to blush lightly. "Uhh, I just—I was—never mind." He looked away stubbornly and thought about his next move—not an easy feat when drunk. Yup, he got nothing in that jumbled brain of his.

"S'gettin' really late," Naruto commented.

"It's been late."

"Wanna go back? I wanna sleep in a bed."

Sasuke groaned. He was too tired to walk back to school. "M'tired. Too tired."

"C'mon," Naruto pouted.

"Shikamaru an' Ino are prob'ly havin' sex though," Sasuke whined back.

"Then we go to _my_ room."

_Say no more._

* * *

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto blinked blearily in the bright sunshine. Hm, he was in his own dorm, that was good, but damn his head was pounding. And what the hell? Did he bring someone back to sleep with him? He was about to turn and see who was squeezed into his bed with him when the person shifted and he felt…

_Oh my fuck! _

It was unmistakably a guy in the bed behind him. Definitely. And dear god, whoever it was had morning wood pressing into his ass.

He checked over himself quickly and was relieved that he was at least fully clothed. He rolled over carefully to check on the other guy.

It _would_ be Sasuke and he _would_ be in nothing except tight black boxer-briefs. Naruto flushed and tried to look anywhere except the pale body next him. He _especially _tried not to look at the very impressive outline of Sasuke's erection. But you know how that goes, the harder you try not to look at something the more your eyes are drawn to it. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Why was he so concerned about another guys dick?

Naruto rolled off his bed as gently as possible, wincing at the throbbing it caused in his head. He reached for his phone and opened up his messages to Reia. He missed her.

**Me: hey rei, I miss you! I got so shitfaced last night… like, woke up in bed with a guy shitfaced. I don't even know what happened. Well, I know what DIDN'T happen so no worries ;) its just one of my new friends anyway, totally cool… I guess. I have other stuff to tell you though**

**Me: reia? Are you there? **

**Me: it's not like you to not answer…**

**Me: you're starting to worry me… **

**Me: Reia?**

Naruto gave up after a little while. Maybe she had gone out too and was still asleep. Why was he awake anyway? Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet and staggered to the other side of his bed for some meds for his headache. He heard a soft shuffling behind him and turned to check on Sasuke. He hadn't moved.

Right… he had a roommate.

He turned to the other side of the room and his eyes met Kiba's brown ones. The boys stared at each other for a moment. Kiba's eyes drifted down to his side, back to Naruto, then to Naruto's bed. With a worried look, Kiba pulled his blankets higher and looked anywhere but at Naruto.

_Weird_, Naruto thought. He opened his mouth to ask Kiba what was wrong when the blankets he had just fixed suddenly moved and fell away as the person in Kiba's bed turned over. Naruto turned calmly away from the sight of Hinata's naked body. "Really, Kiba?" he said quietly, but he knew the other could hear him.

"You said you weren't going after her anymore," Kiba argued softly. "And you have a guy in your bed."

"That's none of your concern. We only slept, we were drunk."

"Then it's none of your concern what I did with Hinata."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, his eyes angry. "She was high, Kiba. Probably drunk, too. And don't—" Naruto continued, raising his voice to prevent Kiba from speaking, "say you were drunk. Because I know you don't drink. Didn't you see how different she was? What if she regrets it?"

"I—I just…she came on to me, man. What was I supposed to do?"

"Do you have that little self-control? She came on to me, too. I said _no._ I couldn't do that to her."

"Well sorry I'm not a fucking saint," Kiba bit out.

Naruto shook his head. "Whatever."

"Don't act all high and mighty, Namikaze."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Because you know you act just like him?"

Naruto felt anger surge through him. "I'm not like that anymore!" he yelled. "I am not like my father!"

"Yeah, whatever. You've been out of high school for what? Not even a year? But you're _changed._"

"Shut the fuck up, Kiba. If you know what's good for you, shut the fuck up."

"Sure, Naruto. You wouldn't be so mad if it wasn't true."

Growling, Naruto threw the bottle in his hand as hard as he could at Kiba's face. The bottle smacked the other in the eyes and Kiba howled in pain. "You fucking moron! That shit hurt so fucking bad!" He doubled over, holding his eye and breathing harshly. "Fuck!"

Naruto stalked across the room and leaned down to whisper, menacingly. "I will still beat the shit out of you, Kiba. You think you're tougher because we're in college now? I will fuck you up."

Kiba waved him off, concerned only with the pain in his eye.

Naruto inhaled deeply and moved back to his side of the room. He picked up his phone to text Reia and realized he'd grabbed the wrong phone. As he was about to place it down and grab his phone instead the phone began to buzz. His heart jumped when a picture of Reia popped up on Sasuke's phone screen. Sasuke knew her? How? His eyes drifted down to the contact name.

Sana Uchiha?

* * *

**Props to ****pickensl246 and TheHiddenAngel whose ideas helped fuel my own ideas!**

**This is proof… if YOU think your idea would go great in Catfish, PM or review! You never know, you could be my next inspiration!**

**THANKS to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews! Don't forget to check out my other work! XD **


End file.
